


Lullabies and Hand Grenades

by Milla984



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Baby!Steve, Babysitting, Bedtime Stories, Bucky is a terrible babysitter, Coloring, De-aged Steve, Everyone else thinks this is hilarious, Fury is an enabler, Gen, Lullabies, Nightmares, Painting, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sleepy Cuddles, Steve is adorable
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milla984/pseuds/Milla984
Summary: "Hai detto che stava bene, perché invece non mi hai detto che è stato trasformato in un moccioso?"In cui Steve viene trasformato nel più adorabile bambino di tre anni e Bucky è totalmente, esilarantemente come un pesce fuor d'acqua.





	1. La definizione di 'compromesso'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laylabinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laylabinx/gifts).
  * A translation of [Lullabies and Hand Grenades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092461) by [laylabinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laylabinx/pseuds/laylabinx). 



"Sarà meglio che qualcuno mi dia delle maledette risposte o inizierò a fare tiro al bersaglio usando gli agenti come sagome,” ruggisce James mentre si fa strada attraverso l'ufficio. I due agenti al suo fianco fanno un passo indietro lasciando all'ex assassino tutto lo spazio che gli serve, per paura che alla minaccia possano seguire i fatti.

Fury alza lo sguardo su di lui, per nulla turbato. "Non sarà affatto necessario, Agente Barnes." Fa un cenno col capo e indica la sedia dalla parte opposta della scrivania. "Accomodati pure."

"Preferisco restare in piedi," replica James. Le parole fendono l'aria come lo schiocco di una frusta.

"Come vuoi. Tutto bene durante il volo?"

"Dai un taglio ai convenevoli, Fury," ribatte James, resistendo all'impulso di mettergli le mani intorno al collo. "Sai perché sono qui."

Fury annuisce. "Sì. E sarò felice di rispondere a tutte le tue domande, quando avrai messo giù la pistola."

Solo allora James si rende conto che la mano sinistra si è in qualche modo stretta intorno al calcio dell'arma. Si costringe a lasciare la presa e torna a fissare il direttore. "Voglio sapere dov'è Steve."

"E' qui," dice Fury, ma qualcosa nella sua voce fa sussultare lo stomaco di James.

"E' morto?" chiede l'altro con la gola quasi chiusa dall'ansia.

"No," risponde Fury scuotendo la testa. "il Capitano Rogers è vivo e sta bene. E' qui sull'helicarrier."

James spalanca gli occhi, sorpreso. Per le ultime otto ore si è preparato a una risposta contraria, si è preparato ad affrontare il peggio. E' stato un lungo, lungo viaggio e man mano che le ore passavano lui diventava sempre più ansioso. Era in missione insieme al suo team per intercettare un carico di armi a Francoforte quando aveva ricevuto il messaggio.

_' Rogers è stato compromesso. Ritorna immediatamente.'_   Un singolo messaggio e James si era sentito come se il mondo gli fosse crollato addosso. Conosce abbastanza lo S.H.I.E.L.D. e l'organizzazione interna da sapere che 'compromesso' è una parola che nessuno vorrebbe mai associare a un agente. Compromesso può avere una miriade di definizioni diverse, nessuna delle quali positiva. Compromesso può significare scomparso o catturato o tenuto in ostaggio. Compromesso può significare ferito o malato o in pericolo. Compromesso può significare morto.

Il messaggio non dava nessun'altra informazione ed era stato inviato da una linea prontamente resa irrintracciabile appena terminata la trasmissione. Dallo S.H.I.E.L.D. non avevano risposto alle sue chiamate e tutti i suoi tentativi di ottenere maggiori dettagli erano andati a vuoto. Steve era stato compromesso (ferito/disperso/morto) e lui era dall'altra parte dell’Oceano.

Si era imbarcato sul primo volo diretto negli Stati Uniti nel giro di un'ora, deciso a cercare di ottenere informazioni e sempre più disperato man mano che l'attesa aumentava. Steve aveva bisogno di lui, poteva essere ferito o disperso o morto e nessuno rispondeva alle sue telefonate per spiegargli esattamente cosa fosse successo. Quando aveva lasciato Francoforte era preoccupato; adesso, raggiunto l'ufficio di Fury, è fuori di sé dal nervoso.

"Quindi sta bene?" chiede James poco convinto, perché è chiaro che Fury stia nascondendo qualcosa. Solo che non sa di preciso cosa.

"Sì," risponde ancora il direttore.

"Non è ferito? Nessuno lo tiene in ostaggio? Non è che qualcuno l'ha colpito alla testa con quello stupido scudo?!"

Fury scuote il capo per ogni domanda che gli viene rivolta. "Posso assicurarti, Agente Barnes, che Steve Rogers è vivo e sta bene."

James è sul punto di scoppiare. "Allora ti spiace spiegarmi perché dallo S.H.I.E.L.D. avete sentito il bisogno di mandarmi uno dei messaggi più criptici che abbia mai letto in vita mia?"

Fury si allontana dalla scrivania e si dirige verso la porta. "Credo sia meglio che tu mi segua." Passa accanto a James e l'altro lo segue senza replicare, nonostante il nervoso e l'impazienza.

"Ma se Steve non è stato rapito o torturato e 'sta bene', come dici tu, cosa significa che è stato compromesso?" mormora James, intanto che segue Fury lungo i corridoi dell'helicarrier. "Perché mi sembra chiaro che abbiamo due interpretazioni diverse per la stessa parola. 'Compromesso' in genere non vuol dire 'sta bene', non nel mio vocabolario."

"Su questo hai ragione, Agente Barnes," gli dice Fury mentre lo guida attraverso il cuore dell'helicarrier e poi giù fino all'infermeria. Che non è mai un buon segno. "La mia definizione di 'compromesso' è differente dalla tua e ho le mie buone ragioni. Con tutto quello che lo S.H.I.E.L.D. ha dovuto affrontare, per noi il termine 'compromesso' è più universale. Molti dei nostri agenti possono essere perfettamente incolumi ma anche compromessi, dipende da quello che stavano facendo e da come si è modificata la situazione."

Le porte scorrono, si aprono con un 'whoosh' meccanico e Fury avanza all'interno. "Dire che 'sta bene' è relativo alla sua condizione qui, sulla nave. Quando dico che Steve Rogers sta bene significa che fisicamente è sano, illeso ed è qui con noi. Ma, nonostante tutto, è stato di sicuro compromesso."

"Che in pratica vuol dire...?"

"Vuol dire vieni con me," dice Fury continuando a fargli strada verso alcune delle stanze riservate, in fondo all'infermeria.

"Fury, giuro su Dio..."

"Giura su chi ti pare," ribatte Fury con noncuranza e di nuovo James deve trattenere la voglia di prenderlo a pugni. "Ma faresti meglio a specificare a quale dio ti riferisci. A quanto pare ce ne sono in giro un po' di più di quanti immagineresti."

Si ferma davanti a una delle stanze, la porta è chiusa ma le tendine sono abbastanza scostate da permettere di sbirciare all'interno. Ci sono alcune infermiere attorno al letto, che impediscono di vedere il paziente. James è quasi sul punto di fare irruzione ma quando riesce a intravedere chi c'è sulla brandina si ferma di colpo. "Pensavo mi stessi portando da Steve, non all'asilo dello S.H.I.E.L.D. ."

Fury non sembra scomporsi. "Guarda meglio."

James lascia scappare un sospiro insofferente, poi fa come gli viene detto e guarda di nuovo. Il paziente nella stanza è seduto sul letto, gli occhi azzurri spalancati e curiosi osservano le infermiere intorno a lui. I capelli biondi sono più lunghi di quanto James ricordasse e gli ricadono disordinati sulla fronte in una zazzera di seta di mais. E' tranquillo e pensieroso, le mani richiuse in grembo e i piedi nudi che penzolano dal bordo intanto che le infermiere continuano a fare avanti e indietro. E' decisamente Steve Rogers ed è perfettamente sano, come aveva detto Fury. Il problema è che ha l'aspetto di un bambino di tre anni.

James boccheggia per alcuni secondi. "Che cosa diavolo è _quello_?!" domanda gesticolando in direzione della porta. "Hai detto che stava bene, perché invece non mi hai detto che è stato trasformato in un moccioso?"

Lo sguardo che Fury gli rivolge è paziente e comprensivo, lo sguardo di qualcuno abituato a veder succedere un sacco di cose bizzarre che non si scompone quando invece qualcun altro si trova faccia a faccia con qualcosa del genere per la prima volta. "Come ti ho spiegato, 'sta bene' in termini relativi." Indica il vetro della porta e il bambino nella stanza. "E _quello_ , Agente Barnes, è il tuo prossimo incarico."

Il tempo di realizzare cosa significa davvero e James scuote la testa tanto forte che sente il collo scrocchiare. "No. Non se ne parla. Assolutamente no."

"Temo ci sia un fraintendimento," ribatte Fury, la voce un po' più seria. "Non ti sto dando una scelta. E' un incarico che va ben oltre le competenze di qualsiasi persona sulla nave e non potrei assegnarlo a nessun altro. Abbiamo bisogno del miglior agente disponibile." Fury torna a guardare attraverso il vetro e si stringe nelle spalle. "Tra l'altro ha chiesto proprio di te."

"Non mi interessa!" esclama James incredulo, cercando di dare un senso all'insensatezza della situazione nella quale si è trovato coinvolto.

"Questa è la peggiore idea che potesse venirvi! L'ultima volta che ci siamo trovati da soli gli ho quasi tagliato la gola con una lampada rotta! E lui era lanciato in piena modalità Capitan America! Avete pensato a cosa potrebbe succedere ora? Guardalo, Fury! Non arriva neanche a toccare per terra con i piedi!"

"Capisco che tu sia preoccupato, Agente Barnes," continua Fury, anche se è ovvio che _non_ capisce perché James stia per dare i numeri. "Ma l'Agente Coulson mi ha detto che da almeno tre settimane non hai più avuto alcuna reazione violenta e ti sei dimostrato perfetto per il lavoro sul campo."

"Essere un buon agente sul campo non è una ragione valida," borbotta James, dato che Fury non sembra proprio arrivarci e lui ha davvero, _davvero_ bisogno di fargli comprendere quanto quella sia una pessima idea. "Non sono tagliato per fare il babysitter, la granata che ho in tasca penso sia un indizio sufficiente. Sono instabile nelle giornate migliori e letale in quelle storte, sul serio credete che affidarmi la versione in miniatura di Capitan America sia la scelta giusta? Se la risposta è sì siete più stupidi di quanto pensassi."

"La stupidità qui non c'entra nulla," ribatte Fury lanciandogli un'occhiata gelida. "Abbiamo bisogno di qualcuno che sia indiscutibilmente leale a Steve Rogers, qualcuno che lo protegga e lo tenga al sicuro finché non troviamo una soluzione. Se le mie informazioni non sono sbagliate - e non lo sono mai - tu corrispondi a questo profilo."

"Sì, ma sai chi altro corrisponde allo stesso profilo? Coulson. E ti posso garantire che lui ha un curriculum molto meno macabro del mio."

Fury si limita a scuotere la testa. "Potrebbe anche essere vero, però Coulson è in Guatemala per occuparsi di un'altra missione e non tornerà prima di parecchi giorni. Tu sei la scelta migliore che ci è rimasta."

"Io sarei la scelta migliore solo se ci fosse da ammazzare qualcuno." sibila James, agitando in aria le mani per l'irritazione. "Che ne dici di Stark? Perché non mandi Steve a stare da lui?"

"Perché la Stark Tower è un dannato faro nella notte per tutti gli schizzati e gli aspiranti supercattivi della città. Vogliono farsi un nome e arrivano fin lì sperando di guadagnare fama e gloria. Sul serio, quella torre viene attaccata da qualche pazzoide almeno una volta a settimana."

James apre la bocca ma Fury lo blocca per impedirgli di replicare. "E prima che tu me lo chieda... tenerlo sull'helicarrier è fuori discussione. Non passiamo proprio inosservati e ci sono centinaia di persone che vorrebbero solo vederci finire sul fondo della baia. Quindi, no... non può stare qui. Mentre noi cerchiamo una soluzione dev'essere portato in un posto sicuro e tranquillo."

James si lascia scappare un gemito a fior di labbra e torna a fissare il bambino seduto sul bordo del letto. E' minuto, magro e indifeso, ma è di certo Steve Rogers. Anche da quella distanza James può riconoscere la determinazione e la viva curiosità negli occhi azzurri. Ricorda quegli occhi e quell'espressione, l'ha vista quasi ogni giorno della sua vita prima della caduta dal treno in corsa. Questo è comunque Steve, solo più piccolo, e qualcosa in lui cede.

"E' permanente?" chiede a bassa voce.

"Per quanto ne sappiamo, no. Si tratta di un incantesimo che doveva colpire un certo dio nordico di nostra conoscenza, Steve si è trovato nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato. In teoria è reversibile, basta solo trovare il responsabile. Abbiamo mandato Thor e Stark in avanscoperta per rintracciarlo, se dovesse funzionare nel giro di un paio di giorni tornerà tutto come prima."

"Fino a quel momento, comunque, abbiamo bisogno di qualcuno che lo tenga al sicuro," continua Fury guardandolo fisso. "Credimi, Barnes, sei l'unico in grado di farlo."

In effetti nessuno è mai stato più solerte o capace di lui quando si trattava di difendere Steve. L'ha fatto per tutta la sua vita e anche adesso, senza alcuna ombra di dubbio, si sacrificherebbe per proteggerlo. Ma non può negare che in questo momento lui potrebbe essere la persona dalla quale Steve avrebbe più bisogno di essere protetto. C'è davvero da fidarsi ad affidargli una versione striminzita di Steve, quando persino per Steve adulto è pericoloso stargli intorno? Nonostante il suo passato da assassino, però, lui rimane il migliore amico di Steve e il suo compito è tenerlo al sicuro.

Con aria sconfitta si stringe nelle spalle. "Continuo a pensare che sia l'idea peggiore che potesse venirvi."

"Lo terrò a mente," risponde Fury.

"Però sia chiaro che non mi riterrò responsabile per qualsiasi danno potrei causare," mormora James intanto che spalanca la porta. "Se per sbaglio lo rompo sarà colpa tua, Fury."

Il direttore non dice nulla in risposta e rimane a guardarlo mentre entra nella stanza. James cammina facendo particolare attenzione a come si muove, infilando le mani nelle tasche nel tentativo di sembrare meno minaccioso possibile. Ha partecipato a missioni capaci di ridurre in lacrime uomini molto più duri di lui, ha visto e fatto cose talmente orribili da non avere neanche parole per descriverle, ha visto in faccia la morte così tante volte da essersi dimenticato come si fa ad averne paura. Ma in questo momento, nella stessa stanza con la versione in miniatura del suo migliore amico, è del tutto terrorizzato.

Steve lo vede quasi subito, sporgendosi per guardare oltre le infermiere che gli stanno intorno. "Bucky!" esclama eccitato, saltando giù dal letto prima di correre verso di lui. E' scalzo e non si regge bene in piedi mentre corre ma si muove molto più in fretta di quanto James pensasse. Quando gli arriva abbastanza vicino spicca un salto deciso e gli si appiccica addosso come se tutto il suo corpo fosse fatto di ventose e velcro.

James riesce ad afferrarlo al volo e gli scappa un piccolo 'uumpff' sorpreso, per la violenza della collisione. L'imbarazzo dura qualche istante e barcolla svariati secondi nel tentativo di riprendere l'equilibrio, con Steve sempre stretto a lui.

"Ehi, Stevie," lo saluta mentre lo regge in braccio. "A quanto pare non sai stare fuori dai guai quando non ci sono io in giro... vero, ragazzino?" Il bimbo gli sorride e non lascia la presa.

James sospira, ignorando apposta i sorrisi adoranti delle infermiere, e si incammina verso la porta. Fury è ancora in corridoio quando esce, sul suo viso un'espressione del tutto imperturbabile. "Farò in modo che degli agenti vi scortino a terra," dice mentre James gli passa accanto.

"Sei un sadico," replica l'altro, poi cerca di sistemarsi Steve tra le braccia. Steve, da parte sua, non sembra per nulla disturbato dalla piega che hanno preso gli eventi. Sembra pensare che James sia in assoluto la cosa migliore al mondo e si aggrappa a lui con tutta la forza che ha.

James sospira di nuovo. "Sarai la mia rovina, Rogers," borbotta intanto che tiene il piccolo Steve stretto a sé. "Andiamo a casa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **We're back!!**  
>  Per farmi perdonare di tutti i feels massacrati dalla precedente traduzione ho deciso di scegliere una storia fluffosissima… anche se l'idea di Bucky che prende in braccio teacup Steve fa comunque danni!  
>  * sono senza speranza *  
>  Come sempre spero possa piacervi tanto quanto è piaciuta a me!  
> 
> 
> _Your humble translator,  
>  Milla984_


	2. Di colori a dita e orsacchiotti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecco perché Clint non è un babysitter affidabile…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **NdA**  
>  Ciao a tutti! Alcuni lettori mi hanno chiesto come funziona di preciso l'incantesimo sulla mente di Steve e cosa si ricorda. Secondo la mia idea riesce a riconoscere tutti, però è come se i suoi ricordi fossero stati ringiovaniti insieme a lui; di sicuro ricorda qualcosa ma non riesce comunque a parlarne perché le sue competenze logico/linguistiche sono quelle di un bambino di tre anni. Un po' disorientante ma non troppo, spero!

"Oddio, sembra il bambino Gerber1..."

James sospira, trattenendo in gola un ringhio frustrato. Ultimamente gli capita spesso. "Riesci a prendere questa cosa sul serio, non so, tipo per cinque secondi?"

"Amico, Capitan America è stato trasformato in uno dei Cabbage Patch Kids. Non credo di riuscire a essere più serio di così," risponde l'altro, senza smettere di fissare il piccolo che tiene la mano dell'ex assassino in una stretta di ferro. Steve lo guarda con occhi spalancati, schiacciandosi ancora di più contro la gamba di James. Sembra quasi riconoscere l'uomo che gli sta di fronte ma allo stesso tempo lo vede come un estraneo, qualcuno che non gli è familiare come la persona alla quale si sta aggrappando; dato che per lui James è la cosa migliore al mondo, non lo lascerà andare tanto in fretta.

"Ma è capace di usare il vasino?" chiede ancora l'altro e James inizia a rimpiangere di aver preso quella decisione.

"No, davvero...?!" mormora a bassa voce. Prima di lasciare l'helicarrier Fury gli ha detto di fare comunque tappa alla Stark Tower per recuperare un paio di cose utili a gestire la situazione. A quanto pare la fidanzata/assistente personale/per-fortuna-c'è-lei di Stark ha un nipotino della stessa età di Steve ed è riuscita a farsi prestare dei vestiti della misura del Capitano versione mignon. Non solo, si è offerta di badare a lui per un'ora o più mentre James renderà l'appartamento di Steve a prova di bambino (e per la miseria, è un compito che si sarebbe risparmiato _volentieri_ ). Il fatto che non abbia battuto ciglio è indicativo di quanto sia abituata ad avere a che fare con stranezze peggiori quasi tutti i giorni.

James non può che esserle grato. Nonostante lo S.H.I.E.L.D. addestri i propri agenti alla perfezione, il programma risulta piuttosto carente nelle tecniche di gestione e contenimento di qualcuno trasformato nella versione infantile di se stesso. L'unica cosa che gli hanno dato per coprire il piccolo Steve è la t-shirt più piccola che avevano a portata di mano - che pur essendo extra small è comunque tre volte troppo larga per lui e gli cade addosso come un vestito a strascico. Ancora adesso è scalzo e non sembra esserci nulla in grado di adattarsi al suo corpicino rimpicciolito. Pepper Potts invece ha offerto una soluzione accettabile e James ha accettato senza pensarci.

Quello che non aveva preso in considerazione era la possibilità di incontrare un altro membro degli Avengers. Stark è già partito come Fury gli aveva detto, in cerca del responsabile dell'incantesimo insieme a qualcuno di nome Thor. Natasha si è unita a loro per negoziare, perché quando si tratta di persuasione nessuno sembra essere bravo quanto lei.

Con loro tre in missione, gli unici rimasti a potersi occupare di Steve sono lui, Pepper e un altro paio di persone che non aveva mai incontrato. Alla domanda sul perché fossero stati esclusi dalla missione, l'uomo che si è presentato come Clint ha risposto molto vagamente.

"Stanno cercando Loki, il fratello di Thor. E' uno psicopatico, un megalomane e una drama queen di prima categoria."

"Quindi questa è opera sua?" chiede James, mentre sente i muscoli della mascella contrarsi.

"Sì," conferma Clint. "Anche se non penso stesse mirando a lui. Doveva trattarsi di qualche elaboratissimo piano per far tornare Thor bambino e reclamare il trono di Asgard. Thor è riuscito a schivarlo ma..." guarda per un attimo il piccolo Steve e non c'è bisogno di aggiungere altro.

"Capito," dice James sospirando. "Un dio nordico vendicativo agita in aria la sua bacchetta magica e Capitan America viene trasformato in un bambino. Ottimo." Passa una mano tra i capelli per il nervoso. "Come mai non ti hanno invitato a unirti alla caccia?"

Clint sorride e si stringe nelle spalle. "Il ragazzone verde ed io eravamo in missione a Barcellona, abbiamo saputo cosa fosse successo solo quando siamo tornati. Poi è meglio che io non mi avvicini troppo a Loki, l'ultima volta ha usato su di me la stessa bacchetta magica e me lo sono ritrovato nella testa."

"Gli altri hanno pensato che unirmi al gruppo per andare a cercarlo potesse rappresentare un 'conflitto di interessi'," continua Clint, facendo un uso esagerato delle virgolette con le dita. "In effetti devo ammettere che avevano ragione. Insomma, non potevo assicurare che non avrei cercato di sparargli a vista."

"E l'altro tizio?" chiede James, perché è quasi certo di aver visto qualcun altro passare quando è entrato.

"Chi, Bruce? Nah, non ha nessun conto in sospeso con Loki, almeno non che io sappia. Rimane sempre scombussolato per qualche ora dopo che è tornato in sé, quindi non me la prenderei per il benvenuto poco caloroso da parte sua; starà meglio fra un po'. Lui è abbastanza neutrale per quanto riguarda Loki, però Hulk..."

"Hulk?"

"Hulk è una specie di Mr.Hyde per Bruce," spiega Clint a bassa voce, guardandosi alle spalle. "Bruce in genere è l'equivalente di un maestro zen ma quando si arrabbia... beh, Hulk non è proprio noto per la sua natura pacata e docile. Ha spazzato un pavimento usando Loki come scopettone, immagino che nessuno volesse rischiare che succedesse di nuovo."

James ha il vago ricordo dei filmati della Battaglia di New York che ha studiato quando ancora stava seguendo Steve come obbiettivo; immagini sfocate di una mostruosa creatura verde fra le macerie e i detriti, che urlava in preda alla furia e distruggeva ogni cosa si trovasse vicino. I ricordi non gli ispirano affatto sicurezza, non è sicuro che sia il caso di lasciare Steve alla Torre mentre lui corre a sistemare il suo appartamento.

"E' stato un errore venire qui..." borbotta mentre Steve si stringe di più alla sua gamba.

"Invece no," lo riassicura una voce che sembra arrivare da uno dei corridoi connessi al salotto. Gira lo sguardo e si accorge di Pepper, che sta camminando verso di loro. "Che tu ci creda o meno, Hulk è sorprendentemente bravo con i bambini," dice lei con un sorriso. "E Clint lavorava in un circo, anche lui è abituato ad avere a che fare con i piccoli."

"Non con i piccoli come questo," replica Clint e strizza l'occhio a Steve.

Pepper gli assesta una leggera gomitata alle costole. "Non preoccuparti, lo terremo sotto controllo finché non sarai tornato."

Steve è ancora aggrappato alla gamba dei suoi pantaloni e James inizia a chiedersi se sia il caso di affidarlo a persone che non conosce per niente. Si tratta dei compagni di squadra di Steve, certo, ma è sempre stato fin troppo protettivo nei confronti dell'amico e sente che ora le circostanze richiedono che lo sia anche di più. Purtroppo non gli rimangono molte altre alternative. L'appartamento di Steve dev'essere sistemato a prova di bambino e per forza deve farlo senza avere un bambino intorno. In più, deve liberarsi di tutte le armi che ha addosso e non può improvvisare nascondendole in un cassetto. Entrambe le operazioni vanno portate a termine mentre Steve si trova da un'altra parte. Si lascia scappare un debole gemito, ben sapendo che non c'è molto da scegliere.

Pepper sembra capire quanto sia difficile per lui allontanarsi e gli sorride di nuovo. "Ci prenderemo cura di lui, stai tranquillo."

James annuisce, controvoglia, e guarda il piccoletto aggrappato alla sua gamba. "Tornerò fra un'ora. Un'ora e mezza al massimo."

Pepper annuisce a propria volta e si accovaccia a terra in modo da arrivare all'altezza di Steve. "Ehi, cucciolo," dice in tono dolce. "Cosa ti va di fare questo pomeriggio?"

Steve la fissa con i suoi grandi occhi azzurri, l'espressione sul suo viso è cauta e un po' indeciso. Sembra riconoscerla, com'era successo per Clint, ma non è del tutto convinto. Guarda James per capire cosa sia meglio fare.

"E' tutto a posto," dice James, anche se in verità è altrettanto esitante. "Di lei puoi fidarti."

Steve tentenna ancora per un secondo prima di staccarsi dalla gamba di James e muove un passo in avanti. Lascia che Pepper gli prenda la mano nella propria, poi si gira. "Vai via?" chiede a bassa voce.

Per James è come essere preso a pugni nel petto. Steve lo sta fissando con quell'espressione da cucciolo che gli riesce tanto bene e lo fa sentire il peggior rifiuto umano al mondo. Prende fiato e annuisce lentamente. "Sì, Stevie, devo andare via per un po'. Ma tornerò in fretta."

Steve non risponde subito, ancora indeciso se tornare ad aggrapparsi alla sua gamba o restare insieme a Pepper. "Promesso?" sussurra alla fine, con occhioni imploranti.

James posa la mano destra sulla testa di Steve in una carezza leggera. "Te lo prometto, ragazzino."

Steve sembra convincersi e non oppone resistenza quando Pepper lo prende in braccio. "Vuoi andare a saltare sul letto dello zio Tony?" chiede abbracciandolo. "Andiamo a saltare sul letto dello zio Tony."

James li osserva allontanarsi e gli occhi di Steve non lo abbandonano finché non esce dalla stanza. E' quasi tentato di raggiungere Pepper ma si impone di restare dov'è, impedendosi di cedere al ricatto dello sguardo strappacuore di Steve.

Clint gli appoggia una mano sulla spalla, rendendosi conto di quanto per lui sia difficile. L'ex assassino quasi lo scaccia via in una reazione automatica ma all'ultimo momento riesce a controllarsi. "Non preoccuparti, Barnes," dice Clint, qualsiasi traccia di scherno assente nella sua voce. "Lo terremo d'occhio per te."

James sospira e annuisce in assenso. "Datemi un'ora di tempo."

"Un'ora?! Cavolo, te ne lascio anche un paio! Voglio fare più foto possibile e metterle in un album per Coulson, si sta praticamente prendendo a calci da solo perché non è qui ad assistere alla scena."

James solleva gli occhi al cielo. "Qualsiasi documentazione fotografica verrà distrutta," afferma con compostezza intanto che si incammina verso l'uscita. La risata di Clint risuona fin nel corridoio, attutita soltanto dalla porta che si richiude dietro di lui.

**OOOOO**

Gli servono cinquantadue minuti per sistemare l'appartamento di Steve. Non è un'operazione complessa, si tratta più che altro di coprire le prese elettriche e assicurarsi che niente di pesante/appuntito/fragile sia a portata di mano. L'appartamento è più largo di quello di prima, questo ha due camere da letto invece che una sola. A quanto pare Steve si è preoccupato di mettergli a disposizione una camera, nel caso James avesse deciso se e quando tornare. L'arredamento è comunque minimale, come nell'appartamento precedente, e le uniche aggiunte sono un letto e una cassettiera in più nella stanza degli ospiti.

Liberarsi delle armi è stato più facile del previsto: lo S.H.I.E.L.D. gli ha messo a disposizione un deposito a pochi isolati dall'appartamento ed è lì che ha riposto tutta l'artiglieria. Sembra strano andarsene in giro disarmato ma sa che è necessario. Non ha intenzione di mettere Steve in pericolo, il che significa niente armi in casa.

Fa un ultimo giro di controllo prima di ritenersi del tutto soddisfatto. Sollevato all'idea che Steve non corra il rischio di farsi inavvertitamente del male con qualche oggetto, lascia il palazzo e prende un taxi per tornare alla Stark Tower.

Il taxi lo lascia nel parcheggio e deve aspettare che uno degli impiegati gli dia il permesso di oltrepassare il primo checkpoint. Le misure di sicurezza sono state implementate di recente ed è alquanto ironico, considerato che lui stesso ne è la causa: la sicurezza è stata raddoppiata dopo che ha cercato di fare irruzione nella Torre, nel tentativo di uccidere Steve. I controlli all'ingresso sono rimasti meticolosi, anche a mesi di distanza e anche adesso che gli hanno addirittura affidato l'incarico di proteggere uno degli Avengers. Strano come le cose possano cambiare.

Quando entra in ascensore fa scorrere nell'apposito scanner la tessera plastificata che gli ha dato Pepper. Una luce verde lampeggia e serve un codice aggiuntivo per ottenere l'autorizzazione, poi una seconda luce si accende per conferma e la cabina inizia a muoversi verso l'alto. E' una gran seccatura, ma è comprensibile che vada mantenuto il massimo livello di sicurezza per tutelare tutti coloro che lavorano e vivono all'interno della Torre.

Appena arrivato, James si trova davanti uno scenario apocalittico: pittura ovunque - sul pavimento, sul muro, spiaccicata sulle gambe delle sedie e dei tavoli. Ci sono impronte colorate di mani e di piedi intorno al tavolo da pranzo e fino in soggiorno, che è nel caos più totale. E al centro della stanza c'è Steve.

E' seduto nel mezzo di una cerata ed è coperto di colori a dita dalla testa ai piedi. Ha del blu nei capelli, giallo in faccia, viola e verde sulle braccia e un vasto assortimento di tinte differenti sul resto del corpo. E' impegnatissimo a dipingere qualcosa sopra un largo foglio di carta posato a terra. Sfortunatamente, nel suo caso 'dipingere' si traduce più che altro con 'spalmare tempera ovunque'.

"Pensavo che dovessimo fare il cavallo marrone," dice Clint. Per la prima volta James si rende conto che sul pavimento c'è anche lui, coperto di pittura ma un poco più presentabile rispetto a Steve.

"Cane," lo corregge Steve senza distogliere l'attenzione dalla quantità di tempera che sta distribuendo sul foglio.

"Cane," ripete Clint. "Pensavo che dovessimo fare il cane marrone."

"Arancione," corregge ancora Steve, anche se qualsiasi cosa stia dipingendo non assomiglia per niente a un cane o mucca e nemmeno a una forma che ricordi un animale. Sembra soltanto un miscuglio di colori.

"I cani non sono arancioni," replica Clint, ma Steve non si lascia convincere.

"Arancione," insiste mentre solleva una mano tutta dipinta per sottolineare il concetto.

"Sì, arancione, lo so... però i cani non..."

"Arancione!"

"Va bene, come vuoi," si arrende Clint con un sospiro, senza traccia di reale frustrazione. Sembra aver capito che fare discussione con un bambino di tre anni è insensato.

James è rimasto a fissarli per almeno un minuto buono; non appena Steve si accorge di lui salta in piedi. "Bucky!" esclama prima di prendere la rincorsa e lasciarsi dietro una scia di impronte multicolore.

Questa volta James è più preparato a prenderlo al volo. "Ehi, a quanto pare ti sei divertito un bel po' intanto che non c'ero." Guarda Clint con un'espressione che mescola stupore e rimprovero. "Ma che diavolo...? Sono stato via solo per un'ora."

Clint si stringe nelle spalle poi si alza per arrotolare la cerata. "Stavamo pitturando."

"Sì, lo vedo. Sembra che Picasso gli abbia vomitato addosso."

L'arciere minimizza, sollevando gli occhi al cielo. "Rilassati, Barnes. E' lavabile." Solo a quel punto si rende conto dello stato in cui è ridotto il soggiorno e fischia tra le labbra. "E per fortuna! Tony mi ammazzerebbe se restassero delle macchie."

"Pepper non è qui?"

Clint ripulisce le mani sporche di tempera sulle gambe dei jeans. “Conferenza via Skype fuori programma. Dato che Tony è impegnato a giocare a Galaxy Quest tocca a lei gestire la baracca. E' abituata a farlo comunque, ma…"

"Di bene in meglio," interrompe James in un borbottio intanto che Steve continua ad aggrapparsi alla sua gamba. "Beh, non posso portarlo a casa conciato così. C'è una vasca da bagno, da qualche parte?"

"Uhm, sì," risponde Clint dopo averci pensato un istante per ricordare esattamente dove. "La quinta porta sulla sinistra, in fondo," spiega indicando uno dei corridoi alle spalle di James. "E' una Jacuzzi ma dovrebbe andare bene lo stesso."

James annuisce e posa la mano sulla testa di Steve. "Andiamo, devi lavarti."

Il bambino protesta a pieni polmoni con un 'no!' risoluto e cerca di scappare, ma James lo batte sul tempo e gli passa il braccio di metallo intorno alla vita.

"Mozione respinta," commenta caricandosi il piccolo in spalla. Steve si dimena e cerca di sfuggirli, eppure continua a ridacchiare felice per tutto il tragitto fino alla stanza da bagno.

Le dimensioni ricordano il primo appartamento che i due dividevano a Brooklyn, solo che i pavimenti sono in marmo lucido, i lavandini sono coordinati e la vasca idromassaggio è grande abbastanza da ospitare quattro persone. James può immaginarsi le storie che avrebbe da raccontare e decide che non è poi così grave rischiare di sporcarla per togliere la pittura di dosso a Steve.

Lo rimette a terra e chiude a chiave la porta; subito Steve si dirige verso la maniglia in un goffo tentativo di evasione, anche se gli mancano diversi centimetri per riuscire a toccarla.

"Spiacente," dice James con un sorriso. "Devi essere alto almeno un metro per uscire da qui per conto tuo." Poi fa un cenno in direzione dell'idromassaggio. "Forza! Prima finisco di darti una ripulita e prima andiamo a casa."

Steve rimane immobile. "Senti, piccoletto, possiamo risolvere il problema con le buone o passare alle maniere pesanti, ma ti assicuro che non ti conviene. Fai il bagno e... non so, ti darò un biscotto."

Steve pare riflettere sull'offerta e accetta, trascinandosi senza molto entusiasmo fino alla vasca. James si inginocchia e gli ripulisce una guancia da uno sbaffo giallo e viola proprio sotto l'occhio. "Per fortuna Pepper può prestarti qualcosa da mettere," dice, ipnotizzato dalla maglietta dello S.H.I.E.L.D. imbrattata di tempera. "Fury non era riuscito a trovare altro."

Sporge un braccio oltre il bordo di ceramica, raggiunge il rubinetto per iniziare a far scorrere l'acqua e portarla a una temperatura accettabile. “Braccia in su."

Steve obbedisce, dandogli modo di sfilare la t-shirt dalla testa. Rimane nudo e indifeso davanti a lui, i piedini tremanti sulle piastrelle fredde. James si interroga su quanto la situazione dovrebbe sembrargli imbarazzante, però Steve è sporco di pittura e non può lasciarlo in quello stato. Comunque sono cresciuti insieme (stando a quello che ricorda) ed è abbastanza sicuro che almeno una volta sia capitato a entrambi di spogliarsi davanti all'altro. Fine della discussione.

"Ok, eccoci qui," sussurra intanto che solleva il bambino da terra e lo sistema nella vasca.

I colori vengono via dalla pelle di Steve abbastanza facilmente. La tempera impastata tra i capelli però è resistente e James deve arrendersi all'idea che non basterà solo l'acqua. Allunga una mano alla ricerca della cosa più simile a uno shampoo - è al profumo di menta marocchina o simile, un particolare pretenzioso che fa nascere in lui la voglia di prendere a pugni Stark per principio. Ma alla fine poco importa, gli serve qualcosa per lavare via la pittura.

Se ne versa una piccola quantità sulla mano destra e inizia a distribuirla sui capelli di Steve. "Chiudi gli occhi," ordina per evitare che la schiuma finisca dove potrebbe dare fastidio. Steve obbedisce subito, strizzando insieme le palpebre. E' straordinario come Steve si fidi di lui senza riserve, senza esitazione o senza fare domande. James sospetta che potrebbe dipendere dal fatto di essere tornato bambino e ingenuo, ma in fondo sa che dipende da qualcosa di più profondo.

Steve si è sempre fidato a quel modo, anche quando erano ragazzini. Se lui gli avesse proposto di seguirlo fino in capo al mondo o di saltare in un barile pieno di piranha, quasi sicuramente Steve avrebbe accettato. A James fa male constatare quante volte abbia rischiato di perderlo e, di recente, addirittura per causa sua. Questa volta lo proteggerà a costo della vita, se necessario.

Con l'aiuto dello shampoo i capelli di Steve tornano puliti e l'acqua si tinge di sfumature bluastre, che mischiate al resto dei colori lasciano nella vasca una brodaglia verde-marrone decorata da bollicine iridescenti.

James toglie il tappo e fa uscire Steve prima di avvolgerlo in un asciugamano tanto grande da poter essere considerato un lenzuolo. Con un'occhiata alla maglietta abbandonata sul pavimento realizza che si è dimenticato di portare in bagno dei vestiti ed è costretto a prendere Steve in braccio per riportarlo in soggiorno.

Clint a quel punto è riuscito a tirare a lucido gran parte della stanza, i colori a dita sono nascosti al sicuro e la cerata è scomparsa. Alza lo sguardo quando li vede arrivare e sorride al piccolo Capitano, ancora avvolto in nient'altro che un asciugamano. "Direi che hai trovato il bagno."

"Sì," risponde James mentre pesca un cambio dalla pila di indumenti che Pepper gli ha messo a disposizione. "Anche se non sono per niente sicuro che Stark approverebbe."

Clint toglie l'ultimo sbaffo viola dal muro con uno straccio. "Se ne farà una ragione. Credimi, in quell'idromassaggio è successo ben di peggio."

"Risparmiami i dettagli," replica James. Mette a sedere Steve su una sedia e prepara la maglietta che ha in mano. "Va bene, campione. Di nuovo braccia in su."

Ancora una volta, Steve obbedisce e James gli infila la t-shirt.

"Ecco fatto. Molto meglio che restare coperti di pittura, vero?" dice con un sorriso, imitato da Steve. "Riesci a metterti in piedi, così infiliamo i pantaloni?" Steve annuisce e poi si alza, reggendosi alla spalla metallica di James.

Clint osserva tutta la scena, l'ex assassino intento ad allacciare i pantaloni alla miniatura di Steve Rogers. "Non mi aspettavo che fossi così bravo con lui," commenta nel vedere che James tiene un braccio sempre stretto alla vita del bambino.

"Una sola parola in più, Barton..."

"No, dico sul serio," continua Clint ignorando l'occhiataccia di fuoco che James gli rivolge. "Cioè, sei grande e grosso e minaccioso, di certo in una rissa da bar finiresti per darmele di santa ragione... ma ti riesce bene prenderti cura di lui."

"Mi sono sempre preso cura di lui," risponde James quasi in automatico, perché le parole gli escono di bocca prima che possa pensarci. Non importa che sia enorme o minuto, Capitan America o lo scheletrico ragazzino di Brooklyn, James si è sempre preso cura di Steve.

"Si nota," dice Clint. "E' come vedere mamma orsa che protegge i cuccioli. Solo che al posto degli artigli hai un braccio di metallo e abbastanza armi da bastare per un esercito."

"Non c'è niente di male nel prendere qualche precauzione," ribatte James intanto che finisce di vestire Steve. Gli strofina i capelli con l'asciugamano finché Steve lo colpisce alle mani e protesta con un mugugno infastidito. "D'accordo, d'accordo, ne hai abbastanza."

"Andiamo a casa?" domanda Steve, gli occhioni blu spalancati a guardare James.

"Sì, andiamo a casa. Dì ciao allo zio Ruota di Scorta."

Clint sbuffa nel sentire il nomignolo. "Molto maturo, Barnes." Si china sul divano e rovista un po' tra i cuscini per cercare qualcosa. "Quasi mi dimenticavo di dare questo a Steve."

Gli mette tra le braccia un animale di peluche che ha tutto l'aspetto di un orso con indosso una maschera nera e un'uniforme blu. E' adorabile, tenero e stranamente familiare, tanto che James si adombra per un attimo. "Che cavolo sarebbe?"

"Stai scherzando?" chiede Clint, sorpreso. "E' un Bucky Bear2! Erano la moda del momento quando siete diventati famosi, durante la guerra. Ormai sono articoli da collezione."

James inorridisce. "Mi stai prendendo per il culo?! Quello dovrei essere IO? Mi hanno trasformato in un fottuto peluche?"

"Ehi, linguaggio!" lo riprende Clint sogghignando. "Sì, ti hanno fatto diventare un peluche. Prendilo come un complimento, a molti altri veterani hanno solo dedicato alberi o panchine nei parchi."

"Come è arrivato qui?"

"Coulson."

"Ovvio," borbotta James.

Clint si stringe nelle spalle. "Ormai non mi stupisco più. Coulson è uno dei più grandi fan di Capitan America mai esistiti, probabile che abbia un intero stock di peluche nascosti da qualche parte."

"E' inquietante."

"Più che altro devoto. Comunque a Steve piace."

In effetti Steve è già affezionato all'orsetto come se fosse la _seconda_ cosa migliore al mondo e lo stringe a sé con una mano mentre con l'altra si aggrappa ai pantaloni di James, che sospira sconsolato. "Maledizione..."

Clint si limita a sogghignare di nuovo. "Passate una buona serata, tutti e due!"

"Coulson è un uomo morto," mormora James sottovoce, prendendo Steve per mano e incamminandosi verso la porta.

 

 

1\. The Gerber baby  
Logo della Gerber Products Company, compagnia che dal 1928 produce omogeneizzati e altri prodotti per l'infanzia. [NdT]

2\. Bucky Bear appare nel fumetto "A-Babies vs X-babies" nel 2012. [NdT]


	3. Racconti della buonanotte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve non si accorge di nulla, perché ormai non riesce a tenere gli occhi aperti. "Mi racconti un storia?" domanda qualche istante dopo e James viene assalito da un brivido di terrore.  
>   
> "Una storia?"  
>   
> "Ehm..." tentenna James mentre cerca di inventarsi una scusa plausibile. Quando si trova a corto di idee si limita a stringersi nelle spalle. "Senti, non sono proprio il tipo. E tutte quelle che conosco non vanno a finire bene."

"Va bene, è ora di andare a letto," stabilisce James dopo aver visto Steve sbadigliare almeno quattro volte negli ultimi cinque minuti.

"Non sono stanco," mormora Steve in risposta e sottolinea la protesta con un ulteriore sbadiglio, ignorando il fatto che stia letteralmente ondeggiando per il sonno. Testardo fino al midollo.

"No, infatti. Non sei per niente stanco," replica James mentre lo solleva dal pavimento con l'aiuto del braccio di metallo. I pastelli che Steve stava usando per colorare rimangono sparsi in giro e James prende un appunto mentale: raccoglierli più tardi, per evitare che finiscano sbriciolati nel tappeto. Molto più pratici dei colori a dita ma comunque difficili da far venire via dalle fibre sintetiche.

"Saresti più convincente se almeno riuscissi a tenere gli occhi aperti," dice ancora James e si incammina verso la stanza in fondo al corridoio. Steve ha l'aria di voler mettere il broncio, eppure riesce solo a sbadigliare di nuovo. James ridacchia tra sé. "Appunto..."

Il letto è enorme in confronto al piccolo Steve e il materasso sembra volerlo inghiottire intero. A questo James non aveva pensato, così passa una discreta quantità di tempo a sistemare cuscini e coperte per creare una specie di barricata a proteggere i bordi, in modo da evitare che Steve rotoli a terra nel bel mezzo della notte. Una volta soddisfatto del risultato ci deposita all'interno il bambino e aggiunge altri cuscini.

"Ho fatto un disegno," dice Steve intanto che il muro di cuscini diventa più alto.

"Ah sì?" domanda James, senza prestargli troppa attenzione. "Di cosa?"

"Te," risponde Steve e gli fa vedere il preziosissimo disegno che tiene in mano. E' poco più di uno scarabocchio colorato ma c'è una figura umanoide al centro, con i capelli lunghi e un braccio grigio. Quel che è peggio, ha in faccia un gran sorriso ebete. James non riesce a trattenere una smorfia alla vista del capolavoro.

"Ti piace?" chiede Steve con un sorriso quasi simile a quello che ha disegnato.

"Uhm... sì, ragazzino," tentenna James. "E'... fantastico?!"

Steve sorride di nuovo e si accoccola felice nel castello di cuscini che James gli ha preparato. James, da parte sua, si chiede se dovrebbe sentirsi lusingato o inorridito. E' un regalo amorevole, sebbene la qualità lasci parecchio a desiderare, e non solo Steve ci ha perso un bel po' di tempo - è anche molto contento del risultato. Alla fine si arrende alla tenerezza di quel gesto e ripiega il foglio per infilarlo in una delle proprie tasche.

Steve non si accorge di nulla, perché ormai non riesce a tenere gli occhi aperti. "Mi racconti un storia?" domanda qualche istante dopo e James viene assalito da un brivido di terrore.

"Una storia?"

"Mhmm," conferma Steve, annuendo come un piccolo pupazzo con la testa che dondola.

"Ehm..." tentenna l'altro mentre cerca di inventarsi una scusa plausibile. Quando si trova a corto di idee si limita a stringersi nelle spalle. "Senti, non sono proprio il tipo. E tutte quelle che conosco non vanno a finire bene."

"Per favore...?" incalza Steve e lo guarda con la solita espressione da cucciolo abbandonato. Quel che è peggio è che di sicuro non si rende neanche conto di farlo. Stronzetto.

"D'accordo, ok, ti racconto una storia!" sospira James, agitando le mani davanti al viso come se potesse servire ad annullare l'effetto dello sguardo implorante di Steve. "Basta con quegli occhi! Seriamente, quei cosi dovrebbero essere dichiarati fuori legge dalla Convenzione di Ginevra, sono uno strumento di tortura."

Si mette a sedere sul bordo del letto. "Che tipo di storia ti piacerebbe?"

Steve ci pensa serio e si rigira nella pila di cuscini. "Una bella."

"Una bella, eh?" dice James prima di rimboccargli le coperte. Il corpo di Steve sembra comunque così piccolo nel mare di lenzuola, come se dovesse affondarci dentro.

"Sì."

"Mi sembra ragionevole," gli concede James. Sta ancora cercando di prendere tempo perché sul serio non conosce alcuna storia. Sia maledetta la criostasi. Non ricorda neanche una sola favola della buonanotte che potrebbe aver sentito da bambino; sua madre non gliene ha mai raccontate e i pochi nomi che gli vengono in mente (Riccioli d'Oro, Cappuccetto Rosso, qualcosa che c'entrava con delle mele e una tizia morta) sono solo frammenti confusi che non ha alcuna idea di come fare a rimettere insieme. Così inizia dalla prima cosa che gli passa per la testa.

"C'era una volta un mostro oscuro e spaventoso. Era cattivo e arrabbiato e tutti avevano paura di lui, ma in fondo gli andava bene così perché non gli piaceva molto stare intorno ad altre persone." E all'improvviso diventa un aneddoto personale... sul serio, è questa la sua vita, adesso?!

Sistema il piumino un po' meglio intorno alle spalle di Steve e riprende a raccontare. "Il mostro se ne stava sempre nascosto in una fortezza di neve e ghiaccio. Usciva soltanto quando un cazzone degenerato decideva di usarlo per i propri interessi."

"Un ca...?" prova a dire Steve e James lo interrompe prima che possa finire. Sentire Capitan America usare la parola 'cazzone' sarebbe abbastanza da far rivoltare lo Zio Sam nella tomba, figuriamoci sentir usare la stessa parola dalla sua versione in miniatura.

"Non importa," taglia corto. "Un giorno il mostro si trovava davanti un cavaliere. Questo cavaliere era forte, coraggioso e un tantino stupido, ammettiamolo," borbotta James e Steve ridacchia divertito.

"Non c'è proprio niente da ridere! Il cavaliere era un idiota."

Steve però continua a sorridere e James rovescia gli occhi al cielo. "Questo coraggioso, stupido cavaliere andava a parlare con il mostro e gli diceva che non doveva essere così arrabbiato. Diceva al mostro che voleva essere suo amico, che il mostro non era costretto a continuare a vivere nella fortezza di neve e ghiaccio. E il mostro come risposta cercava di mangiarselo."

Invece di essere spaventato dalla direzione che sta prendendo la storia, Steve sembra aspettare il seguito con incurabile ottimismo. James sente qualcosa mordergli la bocca dello stomaco ma prosegue il racconto. "Il mostro cercava di mangiarsi il cavaliere tante volte, però il cavaliere era testardo. Non era capace di capire quando fosse il momento di lasciar perdere e continuava a stargli intorno come un cretino."

James si interrompe per un attimo e scosta un ciuffo ribelle tra i capelli di Steve. Il piccolo Capitano è quasi del tutto addormentato, le palpebre pesanti anche se cerca di restare sveglio.

"Allora il mostro, che non aveva mai conosciuto qualcuno che non avesse paura di lui, rimaneva abbastanza impressionato dal coraggio del cavaliere. A dirla tutta rimaneva più che altro perplesso nel vedere quanto fosse stupido il cavaliere, ma facciamo che il coraggio suona meglio. Comunque... il mostro decideva che non voleva più mangiarsi il cavaliere. Decideva che invece voleva proteggerlo e tenerlo al sicuro."

"E poi?" chiede Steve con voce impastata dal sonno.

"Poi il mostro manteneva la promessa. Siccome aveva trovato un amico, voleva essere sicuro che niente potesse far del male al cavaliere." James sospira sollevato al pensiero che la favola stia finalmente finendo. "E vissero per sempre felici e contenti. Almeno fino a quando il cavaliere non si andava a infilare in uno dei suoi soliti casini e il mostro cominciava a pensare che sarebbe stato meglio chiuderlo a chiave da qualche parte."

Steve sorride. "Mi piace il mostro."

James gli sistema i capelli un'ultima volta. "Lo so che ti piace." Si china sul pavimento per raccogliere quell'intollerabile Bucky Bear che Clint ha dato a Steve da portare via con sé.

Infila anche l'orso di peluche tra i cuscini e le coperte. "Adesso cerca di dormire," sussurra mentre aggiusta il paralume per lasciare la lampada accesa senza dare fastidio al piccolo. "Io rimango nell'altra stanza, se hai bisogno."

Steve non ha nemmeno l'energia per replicare e abbraccia l'orsetto, il viso nascosto nel suo pelo morbido. Chiude gli occhi quasi all'istante e si addormenta.

James si assicura che stia davvero dormendo e poi si alza con cautela. Rimbocca le coperte ancora più strette intorno a Steve in modo da tenerlo bene al caldo; dopo un ultimo controllo si allontana e socchiude la porta, incamminandosi nel corridoio mentre Steve dorme beato.

OOOOO

James si sveglia di soprassalto. Col tempo si è abituato a entrare in uno stato d'allerta al minimo segnale di pericolo, anche se non vuol dire che gli piaccia. In pochi istanti è del tutto lucido e fissa il soffitto buio sopra di sé. C'è qualcuno nella stanza con lui. Gira la testa e vede Steve ai piedi del letto.

"Gesù, ragazzino... la prossima volta avvertimi!!" sibila prima di passarsi la mano di metallo sulla fronte. Siccome Steve non si muove torna a guardarlo. "Cosa c'è che non va, Stevie? Stai bene?"

"Ho fatto un brutto sogno..." spiega Steve, la vocina sottile e tremante nell'oscurità. James ha un tuffo al cuore e accende subito la luce.

Steve tiene l'orsacchiotto con una mano e con l'altra stringe le coperte di James; ha i capelli arruffati, dritti in testa, e negli occhioni azzurri brilla un vago accenno di lacrime. Sembra così fragile e sperduto che James si sente immediatamente in colpa per avergli risposto male.

"Un brutto sogno, eh? Che tipo di brutto sogno?"

"C'era un uomo sotto il letto." risponde Steve.

James si alza di scatto: c'è la remota possibilità che non si trattasse affatto di un incubo. Se qualcuno fosse venuto a conoscenza della particolare condizione di Steve, cercare di entrargli in casa e portarlo via durante la notte potrebbe essere il passo successivo.

Si mette fra Steve e la porta, tenendolo dietro di sé. Non vuole spaventarlo più di quanto non sia già e allo stesso tempo non vuole neanche che rimanga troppo vicino alla porta aperta. Non ci sono armi nell'appartamento (grazie tante, misure di sicurezza per mocciosi) ma quando si tratta di neutralizzare un intruso può farne anche a meno. Specialmente se si tratta di difendere Steve.

"Com'era fatto, Stevie?" chiede al bambino e intanto cerca di sporgersi nel corridoio per controllare. Non c'è alcun segno di movimento, nessun suono, però aspetta prima di abbassare la guardia.

"Aveva la faccia rossa," mormora Steve, ancora stretto all'orso di peluche come se possa servire a far sparire il ricordo del brutto sogno.

Faccia rossa...? James rimane perplesso e gli servono diversi secondi per mettere insieme le idee. Ha dei flash di un uomo dal viso rosso, la carne viva del colore del sangue, lingue di fuoco tutto intorno a lui. Nella documentazione relativa all'ultima missione di Capitan America durante la guerra ha letto del Teschio Rosso, di come Steve aveva mandato all'aria i suoi piani a costo della vita. Sembra che anche adesso, a settant'anni di distanza, sia una figura che torna a perseguitarlo nel sonno.

James tira un sospiro di sollievo. "Vuoi dire il Teschio Rosso? Hai visto il Teschio Rosso?"

Steve annuisce in risposta e James deve trattenere una risata. "Non preoccuparti, campione. Non credo che il Teschio Rosso tornerà mai a darti fastidio."

Quando Steve rimane immobile dietro di lui si stringe nelle spalle, accomodante. "Vuoi che venga a controllare che non ci siano Nazisti maniaci nella tua camera?"

Ottiene in risposta un altro cenno d'assenso, più il solito sguardo da cucciolo che ormai Steve ha imparato a padroneggiare alla perfezione. "Ok, andiamo a controllare," dice mentre allunga la mano destra verso Steve, che la afferra con le sue piccole dita.

Il letto è pressoché intatto, fatta eccezione per l'angolo in cui il mini-Capitano è sgusciato fuori dalle coperte, e il fortino di cuscini regge ancora; Steve rimane fermo sulla porta quando James entra nella stanza per un'attenta ricognizione, in cerca di qualsiasi traccia del Teschio Rosso. Nonostante sia quasi del tutto certo che fosse un incubo, James non vuole correre rischi. Al primo segno di pericolo è pronto a caricarsi Steve in spalla e lanciarsi di corsa fuori dall'appartamento.

Controlla sotto il letto, nell'armadio, dietro la porta e in qualsiasi altro angolo oscuro pensa che possa trovarsi uno psicopatico omicida. Alla fine stabilisce che non c'è nessuno e si gira verso Steve, sempre fermo in piedi sulla porta e abbracciato all'orso di peluche. "Ecco," sentenzia indicando la stanza con un largo movimento del braccio metallico. "Vedi? Non c'è niente. Era solo un incubo, Stevie."

Si avvicina al letto e rimette a posto le coperte. "Torna a dormire, non dovresti essere sveglio." Anche se non ha idea di che ora sia sa che è comunque troppo tardi (o troppo presto, questione di punti di vista) per lasciare che un bambino di tre anni se ne vada in giro per casa.

Steve rimane dove si trova. Da come osserva la stanza si direbbe che lì dentro ci sono tutte le sue peggiori paure. "Stevie... è tutto a posto, te lo giuro. Ci siamo solo tu ed io."

Gli occhi azzurri di Steve si spostano per un attimo in fondo al corridoio, verso la camera da letto di James - che capisce al volo la richiesta non verbale e scuote la testa con determinazione. "Oh no. No, no, no, non esiste! Sei molto più al sicuro qui."

Steve torna a guardare nel corridoio, imperterrito. A quanto pare dividere il letto con un ex assassino per lui è più sicuro che rischiare di restare da solo con i ricordi di un babau dalla faccia completamente rossa.

James scuote ancora la testa, deciso a non cedere e a dimostrarsi altrettanto tenace. "Steve, no. Non c'è niente che non va nella tua stanza o in questo letto... non posso dire lo stesso della _mia_ stanza, credimi."

C'è un breve attimo di silenzio, sul campo di battaglia si scontrano due volontà di ferro. Steve non si muove e James ha intenzione di fare altrettanto. Poi succede. Per la miseria, succede: le lacrime spuntano agli angoli degli occhi di Steve e il labbro inferiore tremola un poco. E' spaventato, addirittura terrorizzato al pensiero di dormire da solo, e James è costretto a cedere.

"E va bene! Hai vinto!" esclama sconfitto, la frustrazione e la stanchezza nella sua voce esplodono in tono più aggressivo di quanto avrebbe voluto. "Solo questa notte, però. Ci siamo capiti?"

Steve annuisce e in un istante è già in fondo al corridoio, Bucky Bear al seguito. James è costretto a inspirare a fondo prima di incamminarsi dietro a lui, senza smettere di chiedersi come tutto questo possa essere reale.

Steve lo sta aspettando in camera. James lo raggiunge poco dopo e chiude la porta, facendo scattare la serratura. "D'accordo, pulce, ti avverto subito: comincia a fregarti le coperte come facevi quando eravamo piccoli e ti butto fuori."

Il piccolo Capitano fa un cenno in assenso e si arrampica sul letto, l'orso di peluche sempre stretto sotto il braccio. Arriva fino al centro del materasso, aspetta che James si sistemi accanto a lui e spenga la luce, poi gli si appiccica addosso rannicchiandosi contro il suo fianco.

James ride sommessamente, il braccio destro posato sulle spalle minute di Steve. Quello stupido orso gli si è conficcato nelle costole e nel letto c'è la metà dello spazio che c'era prima, ma Steve è tranquillo e non passa molto prima che scivoli in un sonno profondo e ristoratore.  
James non è davvero capace di restare arrabbiato, non con Steve. Lo stringe un po' di più a sé, posa la testa sul cuscino e chiude gli occhi.


	4. Avventure al supermercato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve è scomparso.  
> Il cuore sembra esplodergli nel petto, brividi freddi gli corrono lungo la schiena e arrivano fino allo stomaco. E se qualcuno l'avesse portato via? Cosa succederebbe se qualcuno l'avesse rapito? Forse la vecchietta è stata mandata apposta per distrarre lui intanto che altri strappavano Steve fuori dal carrello? Si è allontanato per un minuto, non possono aver fatto molta strada...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **NdA**  
>  Ok, mi scuso in anticipo se James in questo capitolo sembrerà un po' OOC. Ho basato la sua reazione sulle mie esperienze personali, quindi potrebbe non corrispondere del tutto al suo carattere. Chi tra voi ha figli o ha lavorato come babysitter credo riconoscerà la successione di panico/paura/sollievo/rabbia che si prova quando non si trova più il bambino che si doveva sorvegliare... non è per nulla divertente!  
> Comunque spero che vi piaccia!

"Cosa mangiano i bambini?"

"...che significa?"

"Cosa mangiano i bambini?" ripete James, questa volta in tono impaziente. "Sai, i bambini... umani in dimensioni ridotte. In particolare quelli tra i due e i tre anni."

"Sì, so cosa sono i bambini," ribatte Clint dall'altra parte della linea. "Ma non è che siano una specie protetta."

"D'accordo, quindi cosa mangiano?" torna a chiedere James per la terza volta. Inizia anche a domandarsi se Clint sia la persona migliore da consultare in un momento del genere, soprattutto perché dalla voce sembra che sia ancora mezzo addormentato.

"Sul serio, perché me lo stai chiedendo?" borbotta Clint. "Guarda nella dispensa e fatti venire un'idea, non è fisica nucleare."

"Sì, beh, è proprio quello il problema," dice James, controllando che Steve sia ancora occupato a colorare un disegno. "Mini-Steve non vuole avere niente a che fare con quello che mangia di solito maxi-Steve. Ci sono solo uova e barrette proteiche, che diavolo faccio?"

"Non lo so, Barnes. Prova col classico sandwich al burro d'arachidi e gelatina, per i ragazzini è come il crack."

"Non ce l'abbiamo."

"...come?!"

"Non ce l'abbiamo," dice ancora James e apre l'anta della credenza a dimostrazione del fatto, nonostante non ci sia nessuno a vederlo.

"Non ce l'avete..." mormora Clint, incredulo. Almeno sembra più sveglio di quanto non fosse poco prima. "Chi è il mostro che non ha in casa almeno un barattolo di burro d'arachidi e gelatina? Voglio dire, è quasi antiamericano, non posso credere che Capitan America abbia fatto qualcosa del genere. Non è che sotto sotto Steve è comunista?"

James alza gli occhi al cielo. "No, non è comunista! E no, non abbiamo né burro d'arachidi né gelatina. In compenso ho un bambino di tre anni affamato e mi manca l'esperienza in questo campo, sono a corto di idee."

"Uhm..." riflette Clint per un lungo istante, come se gli servisse tempo per riprendersi dallo shock. "Direi che l'unica soluzione è fare un salto al supermercato. Di sicuro troverai qualcosa da fargli mangiare, hanno interi scaffali solo per gli omogeneizzati. Inizia da lì."

Si sente qualcuno parlare in sottofondo ma James non riesce a capire cosa sta dicendo. "Bruce dice di cercare i prodotti PediaSure1," spiega Clint e trattiene un mezzo gemito di disappunto. "Però se fossi in te eviterei, quella roba dovrebbe essere usata solo come punizione."

C'è un fruscio nel ricevitore e poco dopo una nuova voce è in linea. "James?"

James annuisce leggermente al saluto, realizzando che può trattarsi solo di Bruce stesso. "Dottor Banner..."

"Come sta Steve?"

James lancia un'occhiata al tavolo dove Steve è ancora occupato col suo disegno. Si sta divertendo ma è irrequieto e ben presto passerà dall'agitato al capriccioso, per via della fame. "Sta bene ma ha bisogno di mangiare. In casa non c'è niente che vada bene per lui."

"Posso immaginare," dice Bruce, che è un interlocutore dieci volte più facile da tollerare. "Clint ha ragione, la soluzione migliore è comprare qualcosa in negozio. Dovrebbe esserci un supermercato non molto distante dall'appartamento di Steve, cerca qualsiasi cosa abbia il marchio Gerber."

"Gerber?" si stupisce James. Il nome suona familiare ed è una reminiscenza del periodo prima della Seconda Guerra Mondiale. "Davvero esiste ancora?"

"Sì," afferma Bruce. "Se sono ancora in giro vuol dire che i loro prodotti funzionano."

"D'accordo. Qualcos'altro che dovrei segnare sulla lista?"

Bruce rimane in silenzio per alcuni istanti. "La frutta è sempre un'ottima scelta. Con quella vai sul sicuro."

"Va bene," dice James mentre prende un pezzo di carta per segnare due appunti al volo. "Frutta e prodotti Gerber. Sembra abbastanza semplice."

Dall'altra parte della linea si sente la risata sommessa di Bruce. "Una passeggiata. Comunque chiamaci se hai altre domande."

"Perfetto," replica James e termina la telefonata, rimettendo il telefono in tasca insieme al foglietto sul quale ha appuntato il necessario. Il piccolo Capitano è ancora seduto al tavolo in cucina, le gambe che ciondolano penzoloni mentre scarabocchia il foglio davanti a sé. E' ancora in pigiama e ha i capelli tutti arruffati ma è sveglio e guarda James con vivo interesse.

La notte precedente è andata meglio di quanto James si aspettasse: Steve non ha avuto altri incubi e lui non ha cercato di strangolarlo nel sonno, quindi si può quasi considerarlo un successo. E' vero, per il resto della notte Steve gli si è spalmato addosso nella perfetta imitazione di una sciarpa umana, ma James se lo aspettava. Quello che non si aspettava era che Steve si alzasse alle sei del mattino, pimpante come un grillo. James è capace di resistere per giorni dormendo solo poche ore, però combinare la mancanza di sonno con un bambino di tre anni dagli occhioni azzurri che si sveglia alle ma-che-cavolo in punto gli ha reso difficile trascinarsi fuori dal letto quel mattino.

Adesso il suddetto bambino dagli occhi azzurri è affamato e non ci vorrà molto prima che diventi intrattabile. La soluzione al problema per fortuna si è rivelata abbastanza semplice.

"Va bene, ragazzino, ti va di fare un giro al supermercato?" chiede rivolto a Steve, che annuisce con entusiasmo. "Però non puoi venire in pigiama. Vai a cambiarti e dopo possiamo uscire."

Steve obbedisce e scappa via per il corridoio, in direzione delle camere da letto. Dopo qualche istante si sente tonfo attutito; nonostante la sua fiera indipendenza, è difficile che Steve riesca a vestirsi da solo. James lo raggiunge nella sua stanza e, come previsto, lo trova con la testa incastrata nella manica di una maglietta intanto che sta cercando di infilarsi anche i pantaloni. Si inginocchia accanto a lui e con cautela lo libera dal garbuglio di vestiti.

Diversi minuti dopo, Steve è pronto e James ha una manciata di contanti infilata in tasca. Sono diretti verso il supermercato più vicino che, come ha detto Bruce, non è poi così distante dall'appartamento. Steve non gli tiene davvero la mano, più che altro si aggrappa all'orlo della sua giacca e procede a passi piccoli e veloci inciampando ogni tanto sui propri piedi. Ogni volta James lo afferra per la maglietta prima che possa cadere, anche se lo lascia camminare da solo per gran parte del tragitto. Steve ha sempre avuto bisogno di dimostrare di essere capace di farcela senza alcun aiuto.

Il supermercato è abbastanza affollato per quell'ora del mattino, ma del resto James pensa che al giorno d'oggi qualsiasi posto sia sempre affollato: tutti vanno di fretta, indaffarati a correre da un posto all'altro, e sembra sempre che lo spazio non sia sufficiente. Non è mai stato un amante della folla, le probabilità che qualcosa vada storto sono direttamente proporzionali al numero di persone presenti e quel mattino non fa eccezione. Prende un carrello e ci sistema dentro Steve.

Vedendo l'espressione di protesta comparire sul viso del piccolo Capitano, James scuote la testa. "Puoi camminare con me al ritorno. Qui c'è troppa gente." Steve non è soddisfatto eppure tace. Forse per effetto della fame o perché sta imparando a scegliersi le proprie battaglie, però James decide di non sfidare la sorte.

Spinge il carrello nella corsia più vicina a loro e si china verso il bambino. "D'accordo, pulce... dobbiamo farci venire in mente un sistema per comunicare. Potrebbe essere un po' complicato ma proviamoci, ok?" Steve annuisce in risposta, così James continua. "Quando ti faccio vedere qualcosa indicami sì o no con la testa. Ci sei?"

Steve ride divertito e annuisce di nuovo. James si costringe a trattenere una risata a propria volta. "Ottimo. Al lavoro!"

I due seguitano a farsi strada per le corsie successive, procedendo fra un cenno d'approvazione o dissenso. Qualcosa finisce nel carrello a prescindere da quello che indicherà Steve, perché James sa che quando Steve tornerà se stesso (il più presto possibile, si spera) avere una dispensa piena di cibo per bambini non sarà l'ideale, così fa scorta di provviste utili anche in futuro. Steve storce il naso e James risponde con una smorfia. Adesso il piccolo Capitan America non riesce a comprendere l'importanza di prodotti come il caffè, a differenza della sua versione adulta.

In poco tempo il carrello si riempie con una combinazione di cibi per i più grandi e per i piccini - questi ultimi scelti in gran parte sugli scaffali dedicati al marchio Gerber. James si assicura di prendere anche un vasetto di burro d'arachidi e gelatina, perché è certo che Clint non smetterà di insistere col patriottismo. Alla fine rimane da scegliere solo qualcosa nel reparto ortofrutta, come ha suggerito Bruce.

James porta il carrello nella corsia e lo parcheggia accanto alla lattuga. "Ok, campione, sempre le stesse regole. Sei pronto?" Steve annuisce.

"Carote?" Sì. "Sedano?" No. "Broccoli?" No. "Uva?" Sì. "Arance?" Sì.

Il sistema per indicare con un cenno della testa funziona a dovere e Steve annuisce anche quando James gli propone di prendere delle mele. Peccato che il dispenser delle borse di plastica sia vuoto. James impreca sottovoce, poi si guarda intorno.

"Aspettami qui," dice a Steve. "Torno in un secondo." L'unico altro distributore disponibile si trova dall'altra parte della corsia e James ci arriva contemporaneamente a una signora anziana, che strappa una busta e gli sorride mentre lui le si avvicina. "Ma che bellissimo angioletto quel bambino!"

James inarca un sopracciglio in risposta. "Grazie... suppongo."

"Quanti anni ha?"

La domanda coglie James alla sprovvista. Deve fare conversazione?! Non è molto bravo a fare conversazione; le poche volte in cui gli capita è perché qualcuno lo sta pregando di risparmiargli la vita o succede in altre occasioni simili. "Novanta..." inizia a rispondere, correggendosi subito alla vista dell'espressione confusa della vecchietta. "Ehm... tre. Ha tre anni."

La donna gli sorride di nuovo e riempie la propria busta di verza. "E' adorabile. Meglio tenerlo d'occhio, le signorine gli staranno tutte addosso non appena sarà un po' più cresciuto."

James è di nuovo preso alla sprovvista. Non è sicuro se debba trattarsi di un complimento o di un commento inquietante. All'improvviso realizza che l'anziana signora deve averlo scambiato per il padre di Steve e l'idea rende la situazione ancora più imbarazzante. "Sì... vedrò di starci attento."

La vecchietta per fortuna sembra soddisfatta e, dopo uno sguardo d'approvazione, si allontana dal banco delle verdure. James tira un sospiro di sollievo e si volta per un attimo, lanciando uno sguardo al proprio carrello. Il cuore gli salta in gola e gli si gela il sangue nelle vene.

Steve è scomparso.

La spesa è dove l'ha lasciata, ma Steve no. Non è di fianco al carrello, non sta nemmeno andandosene a spasso per il reparto ortofrutta. James percorre in un lampo la breve distanza che lo separa dal carrello e inizia a cercare ovunque il piccolo Capitano. Non riesce a vederlo, non ha idea di dove possa essere: è come se Steve fosse svanito nel nulla.

Il cuore sembra esplodergli nel petto, brividi freddi gli corrono lungo la schiena e arrivano fino allo stomaco. E se qualcuno l'avesse portato via? Cosa succederebbe se qualcuno l'avesse rapito? Forse la vecchietta è stata mandata apposta per distrarre lui intanto che altri strappavano Steve fuori dal carrello? Si è allontanato per un minuto, non possono aver fatto molta strada...

Quasi si scontra con un ragazzotto poco più che adolescente, impegnato a rifornire di verdura un ripiano della corsia. In preda al panico lo afferra e lo scuote un paio di volte. "Hai visto un bambino, qui intorno?!" chiede mentre il commesso lo guarda con aria intimorita.

"Un... bambino...?"

"Sì, un bambino!" ripete James, furente. "E' alto poco più di mezzo metro, ha i capelli biondi, due occhi da cucciolo abbandonato e zero istinto di autoconservazione!!"

"N-No, mi spiace, non l'ho visto..." balbetta il ragazzo e a quanto pare è la risposta peggiore che potesse dare, perché James lo spinge con forza contro una cesta piena di sacchi di patate. Il commesso si lamenta quando la mano di metallo gli stringe un poco di più la spalla.

"Se gli è successo qualcosa..."

"Bucky!" squittisce in quel momento una vocina dietro di loro e James si volta di scatto, in tempo per vedere Steve spuntare da sotto un bancone della frutta. Tiene una mela in una mano e una busta di plastica nell'altra, agitandola come fosse un trofeo. "Ho trovato una busta!"

James lascia andare il commesso per inginocchiarsi di fronte al bambino. "Ma che cavolo pensavi di fare?! Perché sei sceso dal carrello?"

Lo sguardo soddisfatto di Steve scompare e il sorriso non è più così convinto. "Ho trovato una busta," risponde, perché per lui è la spiegazione più logica al mondo.

James non sa bene se sollevarlo di peso o sparare a qualcosa, quindi opta per un ringhio sommesso. "Non azzardarti a farlo mai più! Se ti dico di non muoverti tu non ti muovi, hai capito?" Steve annuisce. Sembra che sia sul punto di scoppiare a piangere e a James non interessa; pensare che Steve potesse essere stato rapito gli ha rilasciato in corpo una scarica di adrenalina, non riuscirà a calmarsi tanto facilmente.

Rimette Steve nel carrello, insieme alla busta di plastica e alla mela. "Non provare a uscire di nuovo da qui," sibila scandendo bene ogni parola per rimarcare il concetto. Steve annuisce ancora e rimane in silenzio, la testa china per la mortificazione.

Il commesso che ha aggredito poco prima non si è mosso, impaurito, ed è rimasto a fissarlo ad occhi spalancati. "Mi spiace," borbotta James, poi si affretta ad andarsene. Alcuni degli altri clienti hanno seguito la scena e, a giudicare dalle loro facce, non hanno apprezzato i suoi metodi educativi. Che pensino quello che vogliono.

I due pagano la spesa, lasciano il supermercato e tornano all'appartamento senza che James rivolga una sola parola a Steve. Si giustifica dicendosi che è troppo impegnato a destreggiarsi fra le borse che sta portando e che non c'entra nulla il fatto che stia ancora tremando per lo spavento che Steve gli ha fatto prendere. Sa bene che Steve non l'ha fatto apposta, però girarsi e non trovarlo più l'ha davvero scosso nel profondo. Una certezza nella sua vita è sempre stata il pensiero che Steve fosse più importante di qualsiasi altra cosa.

Così camminano in silenzio, James pensieroso e intento a non perdere di nuovo la calma e il piccolo Capitano che gli trotta accanto, con una scatola di cereali infilata sotto un braccio e in spalla un sacchetto riempito di tovaglioli. Ogni tanto prova a decifrare l'espressione sul viso di James ma lui continua a fissare davanti a sé. La verità è che solo incrociando lo sguardo di Steve gli tornerebbe voglia di sgridarlo e preferisce evitare.

Ritornano a casa nel giro di pochi minuti e James apre la porta aiutandosi col gomito. Steve entra e deposita a terra la propria parte di provviste, in attesa di istruzioni.

"Vai a sederti mentre io metto via questa roba," gli dice James. Steve annuisce, avvilito, e lascia la stanza; per James è una sofferenza, eppure non è ancora certo di riuscire a parlargli senza farsi prendere dal nervoso.

Si tiene occupato sistemando scatolette e verdura, un compito puramente manuale che non lo distrae comunque dai pensieri che si agitano nella sua testa. Non avrebbe dovuto prendersela in quel modo con Steve, però la paura e l'angoscia possono causare reazioni inappropriate e spesso sono proprio la prima risposta emotiva ad una situazione del genere. Lo sa perché si è trovato più volte nella posizione opposta. Non l'aveva mai capito sul serio, prima, ma adesso gli è tutto chiaro.

Ha un vago ricordo di una giornata di tantissimi anni prima, quando ancora lui e Steve vivevano in una catapecchia nel cuore di Brooklyn. Non cerca di opporsi né di forzare altri dettagli a venire a galla - durante le sessioni col Dr.Chandler ha imparato come rilassarsi e lasciare che la sua memoria lavori spontaneamente.

_Aveva più o meno sedici o diciassette anni e lavorava al porto, il suo primo vero lavoro con stipendio fisso. Erano turni massacranti, uno sforzo fisico notevole, però serviva per mantenersi un tetto sulla testa e non poteva lamentarsi. Soltanto una volta si era permesso di perdere la calma, durante una giornata torrida in cui l'afa aveva messo a dura prova la pazienza di tutto il personale._

_Una collisione di troppo nelle operazioni di carico e scarico aveva scatenato qualche scazzottata, con tanto di labbra spaccate. Il caposquadra era stato costretto a intervenire per sedare più di una rissa e alla fine aveva sentenziato che un altro episodio simile si sarebbe concluso col licenziamento di tutti gli operai coinvolti. Perdere il lavoro significava perdere anche i soldi per l'affitto, così James si era allontanato per recuperare il controllo e aveva finito per passeggiare per un'ora e mezza._

_Quando era tornato al lavoro, nel pomeriggio, aveva trovato polizia e un discreto gruppo dei suoi colleghi ammassati lungo la banchina. Si era sporto al di là delle protezioni per capire cosa fosse successo: c'era stato un incidente con la gru e tre degli scaricatori erano caduti nell'acqua torbida insieme al carico che stavano spostando. Non erano mai risaliti a galla. Dato che era successo quasi un'ora prima non potevano che essere annegati. Una tragedia, di certo, ma ciascuno di loro sapeva bene che si trattava dei rischi del mestiere._

_Il caposquadra li aveva mandati a casa prima intanto che la polizia si occupava delle indagini del caso e James aveva preso la strada verso il proprio appartamento tagliando per viuzze e strade secondarie. Era convinto di trovare Steve lì ad aspettarlo, così era rimasto quantomeno sorpreso nell'aprire la porta e non trovare nessuno. Non c'era alcun biglietto, neanche un messaggio scritto di fretta: Steve era sparito._

_Una parte di lui voleva credere che Steve fosse solo andato a comprare qualcosa al negozio all'angolo. O meglio ancora, che con una buona dose di fortuna avesse incontrato una bella ragazza con la quale passare il pomeriggio... anche se quell'ipotesi non era molto plausibile. Non che Steve non fosse in grado di trovare compagnia femminile, però non sarebbe mai sparito senza lasciar sapere all'amico dove fosse andato. L'ultima opzione rimasta era che Steve fosse in giro a farsi pestare a sangue, perché non sapeva mai quando era il caso di lasciar perdere._

_Sospirando per lo sconforto si era precipitato fuori dalla porta e giù per le scale. Avrebbe rastrellato tutti i vicoli di Brooklyn per trovare Steve. Avevano sempre badato uno all'altro, sempre e per sempre, e in particolare il suo compito era quello di tenere Steve al sicuro. Stava per svoltare l'angolo e dirigersi in strada quando si era quasi scontrato con Steve stesso, del tutto in preda al panico._

_L'aveva afferrato e l'aveva costretto a fermarsi. "Ehi, quanta fretta! C'è un incendio?"_

_"Bucky?!" aveva esclamato Steve a metà fra l'essere incredulo e rincuorato. Poi aveva spintonato James con entrambe le braccia. "Ma dov'eri finito?!" aveva domandato mentre gli occhi blu sprizzavano scintille._

_"Arrivo adesso dal lavoro," aveva risposto James, continuando a tenere Steve ben saldo nonostante l'altro cercasse di divincolarsi. Non avrebbe saputo dire da dove arrivasse tutta quella furia. "Dov'eri tu, piuttosto?"_

_"Idiota!" aveva replicato Steve. Stavolta sembrava essere meno incattivito. "Il signor Thomas ha detto che c'è stato un incidente, giù al porto! Sono andato a controllare che stessi bene ma sembravi scomparso, nessuno sapeva dove fossi... qualcuno ha detto che eri caduto in..." Steve non era riuscito a finire la frase e si era limitato ad agitarsi ancora nel (vano) tentativo di liberarsi._

_Solo allora James aveva realizzato. "Oh, Stevie..."_

_"No, 'Stevie' un bel niente!" gli aveva detto Steve, la rabbia tornata a imporsi nel rapido succedersi di emozioni. Aveva smesso di provare a liberarsi ed era passato ai pugni, colpendolo a una spalla. "Che cosa ti è saltato in mente?! Prendere e andartene senza dire una parola, pensavo fossi morto... imbecille!"_

_Il pugno non gli aveva fatto neanche la metà del male che Steve avrebbe voluto causare. James l'aveva stretto a sé in un abbraccio soffocante. "Scusami, non avevo intenzione di spaventarti."_

_Steve aveva cercato di nuovo di divincolarsi, senza successo. Era ancora arrabbiato, nervoso e terrorizzato e l'abbraccio di James lo stava rendendo solo più stizzoso ed irritabile. "Lasciami andare, Buck," aveva sibilato in tono minaccioso, ma James non gli aveva dato ascolto._

_Anzi, aveva aumentato la stretta e gli aveva posato il mento sulla testa. "No, finché non ti darai una calmata."_

_Steve a quel punto era stato costretto ad arrendersi; aveva posato la fronte sullo sterno di James, i pugni serrati intorno alla sua maglietta. L'adrenalina ancora in circolo si stava esaurendo e tutto il suo corpo sembrava tremare affannato, dalle spalle fino alle gambe scheletriche._

_"Mi hai fatto morire di paura, Buck," aveva detto in un filo di voce col viso ancora premuto contro il petto di James. Non si era ancora calmato del tutto, anche se gran parte della rabbia sembrava aver lasciato il posto ad un genuino senso di sollievo._

_"Scusami, Stevie," aveva mormorato James e gli aveva assestato una pacca sulla schiena. "Non succederà più."_

_"Sarà meglio," aveva ribattuto Steve, strappandogli un sorriso._

_"Te lo prometto, ragazzino."_

Il ricordo sfuma pian piano come le increspature sulla superficie dell'acqua in un piccolo laghetto. Lo lascia andare e non cerca di trattenerlo, in modo da tornare a concentrarsi sul presente. La spesa adesso è sistemata e lui è seduto al tavolo della cucina, il pugno di metallo abbandonato davanti a sé. Allenta la stretta e guarda le dita rilassarsi lentamente.

All'improvviso sente qualcuno tirargli i pantaloni all'altezza del ginocchio e quando abbassa lo sguardo vede Steve, fermo accanto a lui. Il piccolo Capitano ha un'espressione timorosa e gli sta porgendo un oggetto rotondo. James si sporge per allungare una mano: Steve gli mette sul palmo la mela che aveva preso al supermercato. Un modo per chiedere scusa e un'offerta di pace allo stesso tempo. James sospira e scuote la testa. Al diavolo tutto...

Si abbassa e solleva il bambino da terra per farlo sedere sulle proprie gambe, tenendogli un braccio intorno alla vita. "Senti, Stevie," inizia a dire mentre un paio di occhi blu lo scrutano con attenzione. "Mi spiace per quello che è successo, non avrei dovuto alzare la voce." Passa le dita tra i soffici capelli di Steve. "Mi hai fatto morire di paura, pulce," sussurra, come nell'eco del proprio ricordo.

"Scusa," dice Steve in tono sincero intanto che tormenta la maglietta nei pugni.

James sorride e posa il mento sulla testa di Steve in un gesto identico a quello di tanti anni prima. "E' tutto a posto, adesso," risponde a fior di labbra dopo alcuni istanti. "Solo... non farlo mai più, ok? Non so cosa farei se dovessi perderti."

Steve annuisce e si stringe a lui. "Promesso."

 

 

1\. Linea di integratori alimentari per bambini dai due anni in su. [NdT]


	5. Ninna nanna russa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ehi, ragazzino, quando hai deciso di ammalarti?" domanda tra sé mentre continua a tenere le lenzuola avvolte intorno al corpo di Steve. Steve non risponde e si limita a premere il viso contro il collo di James, che già avverte l'ansia stringergli un nodo intorno allo stomaco perché Steve sembra scottare pericolosamente.

James sa che qualcosa non è a posto quando si sveglia, il mattino seguente. Accanto a lui c'è un bambino di tre anni che si agita irrequieto nel letto e una sgradevole sensazione di calore proviene dal corpo del suddetto bambino di tre anni. James si ridesta del tutto nell'esatto momento in cui capisce cosa sta succedendo.

Steve è sveglio ma ne farebbe volentieri a meno, il corpicino ancora appallottolato nelle lenzuola. Continua a muoversi e spostarsi, perché c'è ovviamente qualcosa che lo disturba, e di tanto in tanto si lascia scappare un brontolio infelice. Il suo viso è arrossato e i grossi occhi azzurri sono lucidi. Sono i segni di una verità innegabile: Steve ha la febbre.

James si solleva su un gomito e si china su di lui, posando la mano destra sulla fronte di Steve. Il calore che riesce a percepire gli strappa una smorfia corrucciata; Steve sembra andare in fiamme, come una piccola fornace. Impreca sottovoce e si mette a sedere, tirandosi in grembo il piccolo Capitano.

"Ehi, ragazzino, quando hai deciso di ammalarti?" domanda tra sé mentre continua a tenere le lenzuola avvolte intorno al corpo di Steve. Steve non risponde e si limita a premere il viso contro il collo di James, che già avverte l'ansia stringergli un nodo intorno allo stomaco perché Steve sembra scottare pericolosamente. Tiene il piccolo in braccio e si dirige nell'altra stanza in cerca del telefono più vicino.

Lo trova sopra un tavolo e lo afferra al volo, scorrendo tutti i numeri in memoria finché visualizza quello che gli serve. Inoltra la chiamata, poi si incastra il telefono contro l'orecchio intanto che continua ad accarezzare la schiena di Steve con l'altra mano. Il piccolo Capitano si contorce per sistemarsi in una posizione migliore e stringe una manina intorno alla maglietta di James.

Il telefono suona un paio di volte prima che qualcuno dall'altra parte risponda. "Che succede, Barnes?"

"Clint?" chiede James sorpreso; potrebbe giurare di aver chiamato l'interno di Bruce. "Dov'è Banner?"

"Bruce al momento è nel suo giardino zen, a diventare tutt'uno con la natura e incanalare Buddha e non so quale altra stronzata hippie," risponde Clint e James può immaginarselo muovere le mani per aria. "Vuoi lasciargli un messaggio?"

"Steve sta male," dice James senza mezzi termini e intanto raggiunge il bagno per rovistare nel cassetto accanto al lavandino, in cerca di una salvietta. Fa scorrere l'acqua e inumidisce per bene la pezzuola, strizzandola per bene prima di passarla sul viso arrossato di Steve. Il piccolo piagnucola e cerca di sottrarsi ma alla fine si arrende.

"Merda," mormora Clint, la voce di colpo seria. "Che è successo?"

"Non lo so," dice James, ancora impegnato a tenere la pezzuola premuta contro la fronte di Steve. "Ieri sera stava bene ma stamattina si è svegliato con la febbre."

"Quanto alta?"

"Parecchio," risponde cupamente James. Se c'è una cosa che ricorda bene prima della caduta dal treno, è che Steve e la febbre erano sempre una gran brutta combinazione.

"Ok," ribatte Clint e James può sentirlo spostarsi nella stanza. "Vado a cercare Bruce, non riattaccare."

"D'accordo," annuisce James, aprendo tutti gli sportelli degli armadietti in bagno. Nonostante il Siero, Steve è comunque impegnato in attività che lasciano tagli e lividi e sotto il lavandino tiene un kit di pronto soccorso ben fornito. James impiega un paio di secondi a trovare quello che gli serve. Prende il tubetto di plastica e toglie il tappo con cautela.

Il termometro non assomiglia affatto a quelli che si usavano quando loro erano piccoli, adesso ci sono plastica liscia e uno schermo digitale a rimpiazzare vetro e mercurio. Il metodo d'uso è comunque lo stesso e James infila la punta nella bocca di Steve, poi preme il tasto di accensione. Steve torna ad agitarsi e James blocca il termometro al proprio posto.

"Stai fermo," gli dice con dolcezza intanto che continua ad accarezzargli la schiena. "Non mordere."

Il bambino grugnisce infastidito e si rigira un po' il termometro in bocca. Dopo alcuni secondi si sente un debole cicalio e James riprende il termometro per leggere il responso. Poi impreca di nuovo, a fior di labbra.

"James?" chiama una voce e per un attimo James sussulta, colto alla sprovvista. Si era dimenticato del telefono premuto contro il suo orecchio. "Che succede?"

"Steve sta male," l'ex assassino ripete quello che aveva già detto a Clint poco prima. "Davvero male."

"Clint mi ha informato," dice Bruce con voce calma e preoccupata allo stesso tempo. "Ha detto che gli è venuta la febbre."

"Sì, una brutta febbre," conferma James, il termometro ancora stretto fra le dita.

"Quanto brutta?"

"Trentanove," risponde James e può sentire dall'altra parte della linea un'imprecazione trattenuta. "Proprio quello che sto pensando io."

"Ok," domanda Bruce in tono più contenuto. "Oltre alla febbre ha altri sintomi? Difficoltà nel respirare? Tosse? Qualsiasi cosa?"

James guarda il piccolo Capitano stretto tra le sue braccia e lo esamina attentamente. In effetti respira un po' a fatica e la pelle è arrossata e calda, ma a una prima occhiata non sembra esserci altro.

James sta per comunicare queste informazioni quando Steve si agita all'improvviso e uno strano rumore gli esce dalla gola. Il piccolo torace si contrae e James fa appena in tempo a girarsi e inginocchiarsi di fronte al water, poi Steve vomita nella tazza. Non c'è molto da rigurgitare, dato che Steve ha l'appetito di un uccellino, però i conati lo lasciano scosso e tremante per diversi istanti dopo che sono passati. Si aggrappa forte a James e tira su col naso, sconsolato.

"Direi nausea e vomito," mormora James a telefono mentre risistema le lenzuola intorno al corpo di Steve, cullandolo in un abbraccio.

"Maledizione... okay," dice Bruce e si sente un vago suono di sottofondo, come se stesse scrivendo qualcosa su un foglio. "Portalo qui alla Torre e gli darò un'occhiata. Assicurati che rimanga al caldo e cerca di fargli bere qualcosa, l'ultima cosa che vogliamo è che si disidrati."

"Sto arrivando," replica James con un cenno della testa, poi termina la chiamata e mette il telefono in tasca. Torna in cucina per prendere una specie di succo di frutta dal frigorifero. L'avevano trovato nella corsia dei prodotti Gerber ed era stato Steve stesso a sceglierlo - con tutta probabilità per via del colore, ma chi può dirlo. In ogni caso James è disposto a tentare di farglielo bere, se può servire a evitare la disidratazione.

Infila la bottiglia di succo sotto un braccio e con l'altro continua a tenere Steve ben stretto a sé intanto che s'incammina verso la porta. Non si preoccupa neanche di chiudere a chiave (in casa non c'è niente che valga la pena rubare) però prende un appunto mentale per ricordarsi di controllare da cima a fondo l'appartamento, una volta che saranno tornati. Al momento non è il suo pensiero principale e si fionda giù per le scale e poi in strada per fermare un taxi.

**OOOOO**

"Guariscilo," intima a Bruce quando finalmente raggiungono la Torre, le parole pronunciate a fatica attraverso la mascella serrata.

Ci sono voluti quasi quarantacinque minuti per attraversare la città e durante il viaggio Steve è peggiorato. Prima era semi-cosciente ma adesso è apatico e inerte, non si muove più irrequieto come faceva a casa. James è riuscito a convincerlo a bere qualcosa, anche se non abbastanza, e comunque c'era il pericolo che Steve rigurgitasse tutto. Se solo avesse avuto con sé una pistola l'avrebbe usata per minacciare il tassista e intimargli di sbrigarsi a portarli a destinazione.

Bruce e Clint li aspettavano all'ingresso e James ha subito lasciato il piccolo Capitano tra le braccia del dottore. Il fatto che Steve non si sia lamentato o non abbia protestato nell'essere separato da lui ha raddoppiato in un secondo l'angoscia di James.

Bruce risponde con un cenno d'assenso e si avvia lungo il corridoio in direzione del proprio laboratorio. Sia James sia Clint lo seguono senza dire una parola ed entrambi entrano nel laboratorio poco prima che le porte scorrevoli si chiudano.

Si fermano uno accanto all'altro mentre Bruce scompare in un angolo con Steve, ancora abbandonato molle e apatico tra le sue braccia. James deve combattere la tentazione di seguirli e proprio quando sta per muovere un paio di passi in avanti Clint, gli afferra il polso di metallo. L'arciere scuote la testa e lancia uno sguardo al laboratorio, dove Bruce è sparito. "Starà bene, Bruce sa quello che fa."

James vorrebbe ribattere che sì, è sicuro che Bruce sappia quello che fa, però c'è Steve lì dentro ed è malato e qualcuno farà meglio a prendersi cura di lui altrimenti...

"Ma cosa è successo?" domanda Clint, strappandolo ai suoi pensieri ed evitando che prendano una piega fin troppo oscura.

James scuote la testa e torna a concentrarsi sul presente. "Non lo so," dice sinceramente. "Te l'ho detto, stava bene fino a ieri sera ma stamattina si è svegliato caldo come una fornace."

"Non pensi che abbia messo le mani dove non doveva, vero?" chiede ancora Clint e poi solleva le mani in aria, a causa dell'occhiataccia storta che si vede rivolgere da James. "Sto solo chiedendo. I ragazzini al giorno d'oggi lo fanno di continuo. Per la miseria, è così che metà di loro sviluppa dei superpoteri."

Di nuovo James scuote la testa in risposta. "No, non credo. Era ancora a letto quando ho realizzato che stava male."

"Ok," annuisce l'arciere, stringendosi nelle spalle. "Almeno abbiamo escluso questa possibilità. Qualche altra idea?"

"No, ieri l'ho portato con me al supermercato e poi..." La consapevolezza colpisce James all'improvviso e impreca sottovoce in russo. "Cazzo, tutta quella gente... avrei dovuto saperlo..."

"Che cosa avresti dovuto sapere?" gli domanda Clint, un sopracciglio inarcato con aria interrogativa.

James sospira e si passa una mano sul viso. "Il sistema immunitario di Steve faceva schifo prima che lo trasformassero in Capitan America, si ammalava per qualsiasi sciocchezza. Se qualcuno nel raggio di cinque miglia aveva il raffreddore anche Steve finiva per prenderselo."

"Quindi pensi che si sia ammalato quando l'hai portato al supermercato?" chiede Clint, che finalmente sembra iniziare a capire.

"Avrebbe senso," risponde James e un'altra ondata di senso di colpa lo investe in pieno. Avrebbe dovuto ricordarselo... avrebbe dovuto saperlo...

Clint si accorge di quello che sta provando, perché gli mette una mano sulla spalla. "Non essere così duro con te stesso," dice intanto che James si libera da quel contatto. Non lo prende come un affronto personale, comunque; il fatto che sia le dita sia il suo braccio siano ancora intatti ne è la dimostrazione. "Non è stata colpa tua."

"Invece sì," sbotta James d'un fiato e lo fulmina con una seconda occhiataccia storta. "Si è sempre ammalato così, avrei dovuto ricordarmelo."

"Credo che dovresti darti un po' di tregua," insiste Clint. "I Sovietici ti hanno fatto il lavaggio del cervello per settant'anni, se ti è sfuggito un piccolo particolare non è certo la fine del mondo. Capita a tutti di sbagliare."

"Non quando lui è coinvolto," replica James, lo sguardo fisso al laboratorio dove sono spariti Bruce e Steve.

Clint, rimasto a corto di obiezioni valide, si fa indietro e si siede al tavolo più vicino. E' pieno di capsule di Petri e microscopi e di un sacco di altre cianfrusaglie che Bruce e Tony usano quando lavorano insieme, quindi sta ben attento a non toccare nulla; l'ultima cosa che gli serve è contaminarsi con l'esperimento della settimana e farsi spuntare un paio di pinne o roba simile.

James rimane in piedi, la schiena appoggiata contro il muro. Non si concede alcun riposo e incrocia le braccia sul petto nel tentativo di impedirsi di spaccare quello che gli capita a tiro. Avrebbe dovuto sapere che portare Steve in un posto affollato, nelle condizioni in cui si trova, sarebbe stato pericoloso per la sua salute. Avrebbe dovuto saperlo e in effetti è quasi sicuro che una parte di lui _sapeva_ , però l'ha fatto lo stesso e ora Steve sta male. Ha voglia di prendere a pugni qualcosa ma non vuole ripagare Stark per i danni, così decide di restare in piedi ad aspettare.

Bruce riemerge dal laboratorio circa venti minuti più tardi tenendo Steve in braccio. Il piccolo Capitano non ha un aspetto migliore di quando è arrivato, anche se almeno sembra dormire sereno.

"Come sta?" domanda Clint non appena Bruce consegna il bambino al suo babysitter ufficiale.

"Direi che si tratta di un virus passeggero. Oltre alla febbre e al vomito non ha altri sintomi. I bambini prendono spesso questo tipo di microbi e stanno male di stomaco, non è niente di cui preoccuparsi," dice Bruce, rivolto all'ex assassino. "Si sentirà abbastanza scombussolato per il resto della giornata ma dovrebbe eliminare tutto nel giro di poche ore."

James sente che la tensione nel proprio corpo allenta la presa. "Allora starà bene?"

Bruce annuisce e sorride. "Sì, non credo sia nulla di serio. Gli ho dato qualcosa per la febbre, per aiutarlo a dormire, però vorrei che rimaneste entrambi qui in modo da tenerlo sotto controllo. Come ho detto, la disidratazione è il pericolo maggiore e restando qui alla Torre sarà più facile rendersi conto di quanti fluidi riesce a reintegrare."

James si sistema il bambino addormentato un po' meglio tra le braccia. Steve è ancora un po' troppo caldo per i suoi gusti ma deve riconoscere che è di sicuro più calmo di quanto fosse quel mattino. Non è più irritabile o irrequieto e per il momento va più che bene.

Lascia il laboratorio e s'incammina verso il soggiorno, poi si lascia cadere seduto sul divano con Steve accoccolato in grembo. Il bambino borbotta qualcosa di incomprensibile e rimane addormentato; un angolo della bocca di James accenna un debole sorriso mentre posa la mano destra sui capelli biondi del piccolo.

La tv dall'altra parte della stanza è accesa, trasmette una partita di football. James non sa chi sta giocando né gli interessa, serve soltanto da rumore di fondo e niente di più.

Clint li raggiunge alcuni minuti dopo e si siede a propria volta sul divano, sprofondando tra i cuscini. E' quieto e composto per la prima volta da che James l'ha conosciuto, segue la partita distrattamente e di tanto in tanto controlla che la miniatura di Capitan America stia bene. Sta offrendo supporto e conforto e James gliene è grato.

Il resto della mattinata passa tranquilla, il silenzio interrotto solo quando James o Bruce svegliano Steve per cercare di fargli bere qualcosa. Vomita ancora in qualche occasione e i conati lo lasciano irritabile e avvilito; si tratta di una lunga, noiosa giornata senza altri avvenimenti degni di nota e James quasi preferisce così.

La febbre inizia a scendere intorno alle due del pomeriggio e Steve si ritrova sudato fradicio, tremante in braccio a James. Non c'è nemmeno un cambio di vestiti a portata di mano - James non ha avuto la prontezza di pensarci quando ha lasciato l'appartamento, quel mattino, ed è costretto a rimediare usando una delle t-shirt di Stark. E' nera con il disegno di un arcobaleno rifratto attraverso un triangolo e addosso a Steve è così grande da toccare terra. James non è sicuro di chi sia Pink Floyd ma Tony ha nel cassetto almeno altre cinque magliette con quel nome, quindi si immagina che prenderne una in prestito non sia un gran problema.

Steve piagnucola e borbotta intanto che viene spogliato dei vestiti ormai impregnati di sudore e poi imbacuccato nella t-shirt pulita. La febbre sembra essere passata e da quasi un'ora non ha più vomitato, però si sente ancora sottosopra e l'espressione sul suo viso è una chiara esternazione d'infelicità. Anche se ormai è guarito, è comunque stanco, stizzoso e in generale ridotto a uno straccio.

"Sai che se andrai avanti a fare questa faccia poi ti resterà sempre così, vero?" gli dice James nel vedere la smorfia immusonita. Steve risponde con un mugugno contrariato e non parla. James sa che è del tutto normale; ha poche memorie ben chiare di quando lui e Steve vivevano insieme eppure ricorda che Steve è sempre stato stizzoso e irritabile quando si ammalava (il che succedeva abbastanza di frequente, purtroppo).

A Steve non è mai piaciuto essere coccolato o coperto di attenzioni, a causa del suo fisico minuto, e il fatto che James sia sempre stato iperprotettivo non è mai servito a placare la sua irritabilità, anzi. Non funzionava come deterrente allora e non serve neanche adesso.

"Scusa, pulce, non parlo il borbottese," dice James e riprende in braccio il bambino, sedendosi sul divano. Steve non cerca di divincolarsi e si lascia sistemare in una posizione più o meno confortevole. Si accoccola contro il fianco di James, la guancia schiacciata contro le sue costole e i ditini aggrappati al tessuto della sua maglia.

James gli passa le dita fra i capelli umidi e ne scosta un ciuffo da parte per controllargli la fronte. Soddisfatto nel constatare che davvero la febbre è passata continua ad accarezzargli lentamente i capelli.

Non saprebbe dire con esattezza quando inizia a canticchiare, ma ben presto una melodia appena accennata riempie lo spazio intorno a loro. Può sentire Steve appoggiarsi sempre di più al suo fianco, man mano che il sonno s'impossessa di lui. Bruce ha detto che il riposo è la cura migliore e James è determinato a fare in modo che Steve dorma il più possibile. Continua a cantare sottovoce, un braccio posato sulle spalle del piccolo Capitano per tenerlo stretto a sé.

Ricorda un'immagine simile a questa da una vita lontana anni, secoli - un momento di calma, il riposo offuscato dal fastidio della febbre e una ninna nanna. Solo che nel suo ricordo non è Steve a essere ammalato, è lui. Quella volta era lui ad aver preso un raffreddore, a essere scosso dai brividi di freddo e dalla tosse. Era rimasto lontano da Steve almeno per i primi due giorni, terrorizzato all'idea di poter contagiare il suo migliore amico. La madre di Steve l'aveva trovato mentre girovagava senza meta a un paio d'isolati di distanza da casa loro, in stato febbrile e tanto confuso da non sapere neanche dove si trovasse. Gli aveva fatto una bella lavata di testa e poi si era tolta il cappotto lungo la strada, per metterlo addosso a lui.

Non ricorda che età potesse avere all'epoca, ricorda solo che era abbastanza giovane da permettere a Sarah Rogers di caricarselo in braccio e portarlo nel piccolo appartamento nel quale viveva insieme a Steve. Non era riuscito a opporsi, anche se aveva almeno provato a protestare.

Si ricorda di averle detto di essere troppo malato per restare con loro, che sarebbe stato rischioso per Steve, eppure Sarah non gli aveva dato ascolto. Aveva risposto che era preparata a badare a entrambi e gli aveva in pratica ordinato di smettere di preoccuparsi e riposare, piuttosto. Lui aveva insistito un altro po' e Sarah aveva continuato a ignorarlo, finché la febbre gli aveva tolto qualsiasi energia e non era stato in grado di mettere insieme altre frasi di senso compiuto.

Ricorda di aver visto Steve nella stanza, appollaiato sul bordo del letto a guardarlo con occhi azzurri preoccupati. C'era una mascherina di tela stretta intorno al suo viso in modo da proteggergli naso e bocca e impedire che qualsiasi tipo di virus si trasmettesse a lui; non l'aveva mai lasciato solo un istante, non importava quanto James avesse insistito per convincerlo di star bene e di non aver bisogno che gli stesse intorno, rischiando di ammalarsi a propria volta. Steve era sempre stato cocciuto come sua madre, forse anche di più, e si era semplicemente rifiutato di andarsene.

Verso sera, quando l'aria nella stanza era diventata pesante per colpa della sua febbre e dell'unica candela rimasta accesa, Sarah aveva iniziato a cantare. Ancora adesso James non ha idea di cosa stesse cantando, cosa significasse la canzone o in che lingua fosse: Sarah stava cantando per lui ed era tutto ciò che gli servisse sapere.

Il motivo era lento e calmo, armonioso e delicato come vetro, intonato dalla sua voce dolce e vellutata. Sarebbe rimasto ad ascoltarla per sempre ma si era addormentato poco dopo, l'eco della ninna nanna ancora nelle orecchie. Steve era rimasto insieme con lui per tutto il tempo.

Quel ricordo gli fa stringere qualcosa nel petto e si lascia scappare un respiro profondo nel tentativo di scacciare il fastidio. Continua a canticchiare, domandandosi se anche Steve si ricordi così bene di quella notte.

"Cosa stai cantando?" chiede una voce e James lancia un'occhiata dietro il divano, dove c'è Clint in piedi all'ingresso del corridoio.

"E' una ninna nanna russa," risponde James mentre il respiro di Steve rimane pesante e regolare contro il suo fianco. Non sa dove l'ha sentita o quando, ricorda solo la melodia e le parole. "Si chiama Il Piccolo Lupo Grigio."

"Allegro," replica Clint con un mezzo sorriso. "Niente dice 'sogni d'oro' meglio di una canzone che parla di lupi."

James si stringe nelle spalle. "E' simile alla ninna nanna della culla sul ramo, solo che in questo caso il bambino è sul bordo del letto e non deve sporgersi troppo o verrà un piccolo lupo grigio a portarlo via."

Clint sembra riflettere per alcuni istanti prima di scuotere la testa, rassegnato. "Allegro sul serio, sì! Cavolo, in Russia è tutto talmente hardcore che perfino le ninne nanne sembrano canzoni metal."

"Che ci vuoi fare... non si può essere troppo teneri se si vive in un Paese del genere," ribatte James in tono scherzoso, anche se nella sua voce c'è una nota aspra che è difficile non notare.

"Cercherò di tenerlo a mente se mi capiterà di restare bloccato in Russia," mormora Clint intanto che si allontana. "Non so se riuscirei a cavarmela con le mie favole della buonanotte che non parlano di lupi."

James sorride tra sé e continua a canticchiare, con Steve ormai addormentato sdraiato al suo fianco.


	6. Loki'd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, cielo... che adorabile mascotte potresti essere," sogghigna Loki, senza smettere di fissare la versione infantile di Steve. "Non capisco proprio dove stia tutto il trambusto. Sono sicuro che i vostri ammiratori adoranti andrebbero in visibilio nel vedere uno di voi ridotto in questo stato. Per come è adesso rappresenta l'incarnazione fisica dell'innocenza e della virtù. Che senso avrebbe farlo tornare come prima?"

"Barnes! Prendi Steve e portalo al laboratorio! Abbiamo..."

Qualsiasi cosa Tony volesse dire viene efficacemente stroncata sul nascere dalla presenza di una lama seghettata e affilata, poggiata alla base della sua gola. La mano che regge la lama è attaccata a un braccio connesso alla spalla di un ex assassino silenzioso e mortale. Il suddetto assassino gli sta rivolgendo uno sguardo minaccioso, una chiara richiesta di chiudere la bocca e tacere. La ragione di tale sguardo è il bambino che dorme accoccolato sul suo petto, aggrappato alla sua maglietta.

"Gesù, amico, puntarmi un coltello alla gola in casa mia..." inizia a dire ancora Tony ma s'interrompe non appena la lama preme un po' di più sulla sua pelle.

"Sta dormendo," bisbiglia James, l'arto di metallo intorno al corpo di Steve per tenerlo stretto a sé. "Se lo svegli ti pianto il coltello in faccia."

"Gran bella accoglienza," borbotta Tony, anche se si sforza di parlare a bassa voce. "Pensavo avessimo superato la fase 'un movimento improvviso e ti ammazzo'. E poi Fury mi aveva detto che ti eri liberato di tutte le armi. Non devo essere io a farti notare che maneggiare un coltello da caccia mentre c'è un bambino che ti dorme addosso è abbastanza pericoloso, vero?"

James si limita a sollevare gli occhi al cielo in risposta. "Gli ho detto che mi ero liberato delle _pistole_. Sul serio pensavi che mi sarei liberato di qualsiasi arma mentre Steve è ancora così?"

Tony sospira e si strofina le palpebre, come se quella conversazione l'avesse già stremato. "Prima di tutto, tu sei comunque un'arma vivente. Sono quasi sicuro che potresti far fuori qualcuno solo con un orologio da taschino. E secondo... un coltello? Davvero?! E' un po' moscio rispetto all'arsenale che ti porti dietro di solito."

"Chi dice che sia soltanto uno?" chiede James abbassando la lama e rimettendola nella fodera, intanto che si sistema Steve in braccio. "Ne ho sei nascosti in questa stanza."

"Ok, questo è terrificante."

"Grazie."

"Ed eccessivo."

"Non ho intenzione di correre rischi."

"Sì, me ne sono accorto," mormora Tony, guardandosi intorno con attenzione come se stesse cercando di capire dove potrebbero essere i coltelli nascosti. Non vede niente ma del resto non che si aspettasse il contrario; se un ex assassino dice che sono nascosti, allora _sono davvero_ nascosti.

"Che cosa vuoi, Stark?" domanda James dopo un altro paio di secondi.

"Abbiamo trovato Loki," risponde una nuova voce, prima che possa farlo Tony, ed entrambi voltano lo sguardo in tempo per vedere Natasha entrare nella stanza. Indossa un paio di jeans e una t-shirt, eppure riesce a farli sembrare un'armatura pronta per la battaglia. E' un particolare ragguardevole. "Ci è voluto un po' ma siamo riusciti a prenderlo fuori Jotunheim. Thor l'ha rinchiuso nel laboratorio."

"Che comunque significa che dobbiamo sbrigarci," s'intromette Tony facendo un cenno col capo in direzione del laboratorio, in fondo al corridoio. "Le parole 'Loki' e 'rinchiuso' non vanno molto d'accordo."

James annuisce e inizia ad alzarsi, per poi fermarsi quando Steve mugugna debolmente in protesta. Si blocca quasi all'istante, mezzo seduto sul bordo del divano, e guarda il bambino che tiene in grembo.

Natasha si rende conto della situazione e si fa avanti a braccia aperte per offrirsi di prendere Steve.

James esita per almeno un paio di secondi e mezzo prima di cedere e passarle con dovuta cautela il bambino addormentato. Non gli piace l'idea di lasciare Steve a qualcun altro però si fida di Natasha quasi quanto si fida di se stesso, quindi la soluzione è accettabile.

Natasha prende Steve e lo abbraccia, coccolandolo mentre saltella leggermente sulle piante dei piedi. Steve sbatte le palpebre e la osserva, ormai sveglio nonostante il tentativo di evitare di svegliarlo. Impiega qualche istante a riconoscerla ma quando riesce a metterla a fuoco le sorride, ancora assonnato. Natasha gli sorride di rimando posandogli la fronte contro la sua e continuando a cullarlo piano. "Доброе утро, солнышко."

Tony segue tutta la scena con l'aria di qualcuno abbastanza irritato all'idea di non essere considerato all'altezza di prendersi cura di Steve. "Certo, diamo pure il bambino a una donna. Non è per nulla sessista."

"Il sessismo non c'entra," replica James, intanto che si solleva dal divano. "Preferirei non lasciare Capitan America in braccio a un uomo che si guadagnava da vivere progettando armi di distruzione di massa."

Tony sgrana gli occhi per un secondo. " _Natasha_ è un'arma di distruzione di massa," dice indicando la donna, al momento occupata a sussurrare in russo al bambino che tiene tra le braccia. "Probabilmente è la persona più letale in questo team... a parte te, fatti due conti."

"Attento, Stark, finirai per farmi arrossire," ribatte Natasha e lo colpisce allo stinco con la punta del proprio stivale.

Tony sussulta nel tentativo di trattenere un'imprecazione, qualcosa di incomprensibile borbottato a denti stretti. "Sì, come stavo dicendo, dovremmo andare al laboratorio. Loki non è il più collaborativo degli dei nella galassia e credo che ci lascerebbe volentieri nei guai piuttosto che sistemare questo casino, quindi faremmo meglio a muoverci."

James annuisce in direzione del corridoio e distende un braccio. "Facci strada."

Tony accetta l'invito e li porta fino al laboratorio, Natasha subito dietro di lui e James a seguito. Gli altri sono già all'interno, Bruce e Clint bloccano la porta e Thor è al centro della stanza con una mano serrata sulla spalla di Loki. O perlomeno, James pensa che quello sia Loki.

Riconosce Thor dai dossier che gli sono stati forniti ma l'uomo dai capelli scuri che gli sta accanto non ha un viso familiare. C'è un luccichio maligno nei suoi occhi quando si posano su di lui, un misto di malizia e caos. Ha un aspetto pericoloso e squilibrato, di una persona che potrebbe scoppiare in una risata incontrollabile mentre le sue mani grondano sangue. Anche se non si è ancora mosso né ha detto una sola parola, il suo aspetto è minaccioso e a James non piace per nulla.

Lo sguardo del dio degli inganni si posa sul piccolo Capitano che Natasha tiene in braccio, poi la sua espressione si trasforma nel sorriso di un cobra. "Oh, cielo... che adorabile mascotte potresti essere," sogghigna, senza smettere di fissare la versione infantile di Steve. "Non capisco proprio dove stia tutto il trambusto. Sono sicuro che i vostri ammiratori adoranti andrebbero in visibilio nel vedere uno di voi ridotto in questo stato. Per come è adesso rappresenta l'incarnazione fisica dell'innocenza e della virtù. Che senso avrebbe farlo tornare come prima?"

"Ha senso se non vuoi che faccia una collana con i tuoi denti," sibila James, fulminandolo con un'occhiata. Non si fida di lui, per niente, e prima si sbrigherà a far ridiventare Steve normale e a tornarsene da qualsiasi angolo della galassia dalla quale proviene, meglio sarà.

Loki distoglie l'attenzione da Steve e rialza gli occhi per squadrare l'ex assassino. "Interessante. Noi non ci siamo mai incontrati prima, direi."

"Già, dove sono le mie buone maniere?" dice Tony facendosi avanti e mettendosi fra James e Loki. "Mi sono dimenticato le presentazioni. James, questo è Loki, il nostro dio dell'instabilità mentale," continua Tony con un gesto della mano rivolto verso il dio. "I suoi passatempi preferiti includono radere al suolo intere aree metropolitane, parlare come una pessima imitazione di Shakespeare e comportarsi da sociopatico. Oh, e ogni tanto gli vengono manie omicide quindi non gli starei troppo vicino, se fossi in te."

Tony torna a guardare Loki, che gli rivolge un'occhiata composta in parti uguali da esasperazione e fastidio. "Non preoccuparti, dopo un po' si impara ad amarlo. Quasi come un cancro."

"Quanto mi sono mancate queste tue pungenti invettive," risponde Loki in un sospiro ostentato.

"Il sentimento è reciproco, Amleto," ribatte Tony. "E siccome siamo in tema 'omicidi', vorrei presentarti James Buchanan Barnes: un ex assassino sovietico che ha un record più o meno pari al tuo. Guarda caso è anche il miglior amico di Capitan America, lo stesso Capitan America che qualche giorno fa hai trasformato in uno dei Cabbage Patch Kids. Mi sembra il caso di aggiungere che in genere è furiosamente e pericolosamente iperprotettivo nei confronti di Steve e non è molto contento di quello che gli hai fatto."

"Per dirla alla leggera," ringhia James in risposta, la mano di metallo chiusa a pugno.

"Ecco," sottolinea Tony spostando lo sguardo da uno all'altro. "Adesso che ci siamo tolti dai piedi le formalità ti suggerisco di ripescare il tuo abracadabra per far tornare Steve com'era, perché a questo tizio piacerebbe davvero, _davvero_ tanto usarti come bersaglio e non credo ci sia granché a trattenerlo."

"A me piacerebbe fare lo stesso," mormora Clint dalla sua postazione accanto alla porta, le braccia incrociate sul petto e gli occhi puntati su Loki.

"Anche a me," aggiunge Natasha, ancora occupata a cullare il piccolo Capitano.

Loki li osserva tutti a turno e le labbra si inarcano in un sorriso subdolo. "Minacce solide e potenti, ma sono curioso... cosa fareste se dovessi rifiutarmi? Non potete uccidermi o il vostro prezioso Capitano resterà così in eterno, quindi che succederà se mi rifiuterò di farlo tornare com'era prima?"

"Nessuno ha mai detto che ti avremmo ucciso." sentenzia James in tono cupo, la sfumatura intimidatoria ben percepibile nelle sue parole. "Sarebbe troppo facile. Le alternative che mi vengono in mente richiedono molto più tempo e sono infinitamente più convincenti."

"Inoltre," interviene Bruce parlando per la prima volta da quando sono arrivati. "Credo che all'Altro Tizio piacerebbe scambiare due parole con te a riguardo. So che sarebbe felice di rivederti," aggiunge, intanto che nei suoi occhi compare un lampo verde per una frazione di secondo.

Il sorrisetto compiaciuto di Loki vacilla all'idea. James non sa chi sia 'l'Altro Tizio' ma è abbastanza sicuro di non volerlo incontrare a breve.

"Questo gioco è durato abbastanza, fratello," rimbecca Thor e la sua voce profonda rimbomba nella stanza come il rombo di un tuono. "Fai tornare il Capitano al suo solito stato o le conseguenze saranno tragiche." Per rafforzare il concetto scrolla Loki per la collottola, come un cucciolo disubbidiente.

Il dio degli inganni borbotta qualcosa a fior di labbra. "Molto bene," dice con un altro sospiro plateale. "Onestamente, voi mortali prendete ogni cosa troppo sul piano personale." Fa un cenno col polso in direzione di Steve. "Portatelo qui."

Natasha lascia che James riprenda Steve in braccio. Il piccolo Capitano, a quanto pare ignaro delle negoziazioni in corso, si fa passare da uno all'altro senza opporsi e poi stringe la maglietta dell'ex assassino tra le dita.

James avanza con lentezza, lo sguardo fisso sul dio degli inganni. Ancora non si fida ma lui è l'unico che sia in grado di far tornare normale Steve. "Niente scherzi," ringhia dal fondo della gola in tono basso. "Se ti azzardi a fargli qualcosa..."

"Sì, sì, molto temibile," replica Loki tornando a rotare gli occhi. "Farò tornare il Capitano al suo solito aspetto, non avere timore. Ho perso interesse in questo svago, in ogni caso."

In parte soddisfatto dalla risposta, James si abbassa su un ginocchio e sistema Steve a terra. Il bambino alza la testa verso il dio dai capelli scuri e subito la sua espressione si trasforma in un broncio inquieto. Si gira per aggrapparsi a James, afferrandolo per l'orlo della maglia.

"Devi farti indietro," gli dice Loki con l'entusiasmo di qualcuno che sta guardando della vernice asciugarsi. "La magia può essere imprevedibile, è meglio non farsi colpire dal contraccolpo."

James lo fulmina con un'occhiataccia e si solleva, liberandosi dalla stretta di Steve. Il piccolo Capitano piagnucola in protesta e James è costretto ad allontanarsi comunque. E' una delle cose più difficili che sia mai stato costretto a fare.

"Va tutto bene, Stevie," gli dice dolcemente e gli altri si dimostrano abbastanza comprensivi/furbi da non fare commenti sul nomignolo che ha usato. "Sono qui."

Una volta che si è allontanato abbastanza, Loki rivolge lo scettro contro Steve e fa roteare il polso. C'è un lampo di luce, si sente un vago ronzare elettrico e poi il laboratorio si riempie di fumo argentato che si spande come nebbia.

Per un momento nessuno si muove, tutti rimangono immobili in silenzio mentre il fumo continua a vorticare. James non è sicuro che a muoversi sia lui prima di Stark, però parlano entrambi all'unisono. "Steve?" "Capitano?"

Passa un altro istante senza risposta. Poi, da un punto imprecisato all'interno della nebbia, Steve finalmente risponde. "Ragazzi? Il laboratorio va a fuoco? Perché c'è tutto questo fumo?" La coltre grigia inizia a diradarsi; Steve Rogers in versione adulta (e nuda) compare al centro della stanza.

"Ecco. Soddisfatti?" domanda Loki, una volta che il fumo è scomparso del tutto e anche gli altri possono vedere che Steve sta bene ed è tornato alle solite dimensioni.

Steve gli rivolge una smorfia sospettosa. "Cosa ci fa _lui_ qui?"

"Beh... sei stato Lokizzato, Capitano," lo informa Clint dalla parte opposta del laboratorio.

"Lui è qui per sistemare il problema," continua James, lasciandosi scappare un sospiro di sollievo quando capisce che Steve è davvero tornato normale e sembra essere incolume.

Solo allora il Capitano si gira per guardarlo con un'espressione a metà fra il confuso e il sorpreso. "Sei tornato," dice, e suona come qualcosa di simile a una domanda e a un'affermazione speranzosa. James annuisce in assenso.

Steve sembra voler aggiungere altro, poi all'improvviso realizza di essere parecchio nudo al centro della stanza e le sue guance si colorano di rosa acceso. "Uhm... perché sono senza vestiti?"

"Questo è un po' più difficile da spiegare, Capitan Ghiacciolo," risponde Tony intanto che stacca un camice da laboratorio da un gancio sul muro e lo porge al Capitano. "Ti sei rimpicciolito per un paio di giorni e il tuo amichetto ex assassino ti ha fatto da guardia del corpo e babysitter."

"Il mio...? Che cosa...?!" chiede Steve, abbottonando il camice.

"Oh, non preoccuparti, è stato adorabile," cinguetta Clint. "Colori a dita e tutto il resto."

Natasha gli assesta una gomitata nelle costole prima che possa rivelare qualche altro dettaglio. "L'importante è che adesso sei tornato," s'intromette con un sorriso. I suoi occhi studiano dalla testa ai piedi il corpo di Steve, a malapena coperto dal camice di laboratorio che nasconde giusto quello che non dovrebbe essere esposto. "In versione adulta."

"Sì, è bello vederti con il tuo solito aspetto, Capitano," aggiunge Thor sorridendo, una mano sempre stretta sulla spalla di Loki.

Il dio degli inganni rotea gli occhi al cielo. "Tutto ciò è estremamente toccante," borbotta mentre rivolge a Thor uno sguardo cupo. "Adesso vi sarei molto grato se mi lasciaste libero di andare. Ritornare su questo disgustoso pianeta non era proprio ciò che avevo pensato di fare oggi."

"Eppure sei responsabile di quello che è successo," ringhia James, gli occhi socchiusi per la rabbia.

Loki apre la bocca per ribattere ma Thor gli impedisce di parlare, afferrandolo per la collottola e costringendolo a voltarsi. "Adesso basta," ammonisce in tono minaccioso e spinge il fratello dall'altra parte della stanza. "Hai già causato fin troppi problemi."

Si fermano quando tra loro e gli altri c'è abbastanza spazio. Thor ammicca in direzione di Steve per un'ultima volta. "Felice che tu sia tornato, Capitano," gli dice prima di concentrare la propria attenzione sul soffitto. "Heimdall, siamo pronti."

Quasi nello stesso esatto momento, un raggio di luce accecante circonda i due dei come se un riflettore fosse stato acceso sopra le loro teste. C'è un bagliore accecante, una folata di vento, poi entrambi scompaiono e lasciano nel laboratorio il resto della squadra.

Per un paio di secondi nessuno parla, il vuoto d'aria lasciato dall'apertura del portale ha tolto il fiato a tutti. Tony è il primo a rompere il silenzio, con un fischiettio che echeggia attraverso la stanza.

"Non è un piacere quando Loki viene a trovarci?!" mormora indicando il posto in cui si trovavano poco prima le due divinità. "Divertimento e caos per tutti."

"Preferisco che si limiti a tenere le distanze," sibila James a fior di labbra, concentrato con aria cupa sullo spazio ormai vuoto.

"Come qualsiasi altra persona che abbia mai avuto a che fare con lui," scherza Clint dall'altra parte della stanza e Natasha approva con un cenno del capo.

"Ehm, ragazzi...?" dice Steve, stringendo l'orlo del camice per tirarlo ancora più verso il basso e coprirsi. "Non per dare fastidio ma adesso vi dispiacerebbe trovarmi dei vestiti della mia misura?"

"Sempre il solito incontentabile," lo sbeffeggia Tony e gli dà una pacca sulla spalla. "E' bello riaverti con noi. Ma se Pepper comincia a parlarmi di avere un bambino la colpa sarà tutta tua, Rogers."

**OOOOO**

Parecchie ore più tardi (dopo un sacco di controlli e accertamenti da parte di Bruce e Tony, per essere sicuri che la situazione sia davvero tornata alla normalità) Steve e James si trovano a rientrare da soli nell'appartamento. Nonostante Steve abbia riacquistato la sua forma adulta, James si sente ancora un po' nervoso.

"Sei sicuro di star bene?" domanda, forse per la quinta volta di fila. Continua ad aspettare che succeda qualcosa, che la magia di Loki si ritorca contro Steve in un ultimo 'vi ho fregato!'. Però non succede e l'attesa lo mette a disagio.

Steve, da parte sua, riflette per un attimo prima di rispondere. "Sì," dice sinceramente, stringendosi nelle spalle. "Mi sento bene, sul serio. Un po' stranito all'idea di essere tornato bambino per un paio di giorni, ma in generale sto bene."

"Ricordi qualcosa?" chiede James e si tratta dell'unica domanda che ancora non gli aveva fatto. Si è concentrato così tanto sull'aspetto fisico della situazione da essersi quasi scordato di quello mentale.

Steve storce la bocca e ci pensa, con espressione indecifrabile. "Non molto," risponde mentre scuote la testa. "E' come se fosse stato un sogno. Mi ricordo qualche dettaglio ma il resto è del tutto sfocato."

James annuisce comprensivo; è una sensazione che conosce bene, come risultato della prolungata criostasi.

Il Capitano ridacchia tra sé. "Non credo di averti ringraziato abbastanza per esserti preso cura di me mentre ero..." Non termina la frase ma solleva una mano in aria, più o meno ad altezza bambino.

James minimizza e incrocia le braccia sul petto, sprofondando nel divano. "Non farti prendere troppo dall'entusiasmo," gli dice, incrociando il suo sguardo con la coda dell'occhio. "Non ho intenzione di aprire un asilo tutto mio o roba del genere."

Steve sorride di nuovo. "Beh, so che non dev'essere stato facile, quindi... grazie."

"Nessun problema."

Un silenzio rassicurante cala nella stanza e sembra davvero che le cose siano tornate alla normalità. Poi Steve parla di nuovo.

"Da dove salta fuori questo orsetto, comunque? Con la maschera?"

James sente un muscolo della mascella contrarsi e si ripromette di rendere la vita di Coulson un inferno, quando riuscirà a incontrarlo di nuovo. "Il tuo amico Coulson ha pensato che potesse farti compagnia mentre eri..." ripete il gesto di Steve e indica l'altezza di un bambino con la mano. "Si chiama Bucky Bear, a quanto pare vendevano come il pane durante la guerra."

Steve sogghigna nel sentire la spiegazione. "Davvero? Ti hanno fatto diventare un orsacchiotto di peluche?"

"Ho ancora un coltello a portata di mano, Rogers."

Il Capitano ridacchia ancora però, cautamente, non aggiunge nient'altro. Si abbandona sul divano, la spalla che quasi tocca quella dell'ex assassino, e poggia la testa sui cuscini.

"Penso che lo terrò," dice dopo un minuto e non c'è alcuna traccia di scherno nella sua voce, solo un'onesta considerazione dei fatti. "A dire il vero è proprio carino."

James non dice nulla in risposta e lascia cadere l'argomento. Non dice niente neanche riguardo al disegno colorato a pastelli che Steve gli ha dato pochi giorni prima e che adesso è al sicuro, piegato con cura e nascosto nell'angolo di uno dei suoi cassetti. Nessun altro ha bisogno di saperlo.

 

Доброе утро, солнышко: buongiorno, raggio di sole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sì... purtroppo siamo arrivati alla fine.**  
>  Sniff.  
>  Come sempre grazie a chi è passato di qui, a chi si è divertito seguendo la storia e un giro di ringraziamenti bonus a chi ha commentato questa piccola perla fluffosa!  
> 
> 
> _Your Humble Translator,  
>  Milla984_


End file.
